


Love sucks!

by dennyman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 37,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennyman/pseuds/dennyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra goes to a college far away from home after she went trough a tough break up with her ex-girlfriend.<br/>College and a bit awkward!Korra fanfic and more focusing on the relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic soooooo please be gentle, I'm from Belgium so my English isn't that good but I always wanted to write a fanfic about college so here i am :D. I also must let you know that i don't know much about college so if i say something wrong plis ignore cause i don't know shit about it haha :$. Because this is my first fanfic, if you got any tips or ideas or you just wanna comment on this fic, you can always let me know in the comments.  
> HERE WE GO!

'Wow it looks nice here, i really love that they build A FREAKIN' MAZE OF THIS SCHOOL! Phfffff, keep calm Korra, you can do this.' She said to herself.  
She just needed to find her dorm room in the west wing but she was still outside and it was already getting dark.  
She was lost and felt really down.  
'If i can't even find my room, how am i gonna graduate... KORRA KEEP IT TOGHETER!'

After 20 minutes of further wandering, she heard a guy behind her.  
'Hey, do you need any help?'  
When Korra turned around, she saw a small, broad-shouldered, muscular man.  
'OH MY SPIRIT, YES, I AM WANDERING IN THIS MAZE LIKE....' '  
WOW, wait!' said the man 'take it easy, oke?'  
Korra took a deep breath 'Look, i arrived like a few hours ago and i still can't find my dorm room, can you please help me find it? I'm hungry and i'm lost, all i want is the comfort of my room. I even pay you if you want to.'  
'O HELL NO, you don't have to pay me, I was just like you when i first arrived here, so don't worry about it I will help you!' He said with a big smile.  
Korra just wanted to jump in his arms and hug him to death. 'O THANK YOU! My name is Korra by the way.'  
'Nice to meet you Korra, i'm Bolin. So where do you need to go?'  
'My room is in the west wing. I think it was room 7.'  
Bolins face just lid up immediately.  
'YES, YOU'RE OPALS NEW ROOMMATE!'  
'Whut?' Korra just asked

'Oh haha, i'm sorry Opal is my girlfriend she also lives in room 7, you're lucky that i was hungry cause i just got us some chinese but i always take a extra box of noodles for Opal and me but cause you're hungry too, you can have it.' 'No, i can't take that i...' 'Korra you're just going to deal with it.' 'But...' 'Korra, i see a beautiful friendship grow between us.' Again with that big smile of his  
'Wow my first friend, if it's that easy to make friends, i'm going to be popular in no time' she thought in herself.  
'But just lets go now, before our diner is cold.'

When she finally stood before her door, she was nervous. Korra didn't know what to expect from this year, first she was scared that she was not gonna make friends but look, there was her first friend, it gave her a mood boost and even lightened a bit up from it.  
'I don't wanna push you or something but can you open the door, i'm really hungry.'  
'Oh, i'm sorry i just zoned out from a little.'  
She took out her key and opened the door.

The dorm room looked like a paradise for her. It was a medium sized room with a small living room on the left (with a couch where she loved to plant her butt in) and a different room with 2 beds with each there own nightstand. On one nightstand there was already a phone that was charging so she took her bag and threw it on the other bed. She loved to sleep right now and forget about this horrible day but Bolin already called her name like 5 times so she had to go back to the living room. When she went back she saw Bolin and a girl (probably Opal) take out the boxes with food out of the bag and took 3 forks out of the drawer.  
'Hello, are you Opal?'  
'You mean "my Opal"?' Bolin asked  
Korra chuckled and Opal rolled with her eyes.  
'Yeah, you're probably Korra, my new roommate?'  
'Looks like it.'  
'Well, i'm just gonna let you know this one thing...' Opal said with a angry face.  
Her expression instantly fades in a big smile (she's just like her boyfriend)  
'WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!'  
'SPIRITS OPAL, i almost crapped my pants, you know.'  
Opal and Bolin started laughing.  
'She always does that with the newbies.' Bolin said  
'I'm sorry but you have to admit it, it was a bit funny.' Opal said while she was still laughing.  
'Okay, maybe it was a TINY LITTLE BIT funny, but don't worry i will have my revenge WHOHAHA.'  
Opal and Bolin started laughing again from Korras dorky evil laugh. Korra felt warmth starting to rise to her cheecks.  
'Don't worry, Korra, that was funny, so it's a good thing.' Opal said  
'Yeah Chorra, a chood chin' Bolin said while took a big bite out of his box  
'Come Korra, this little piggy is already eating so let's start.'  
They took their take-outs and placed them selfs on the couch in front of the tv, the couch sat so good, it was beyond her imagination. Then she opened her box and Korra tasted her first bite, she could cry from all the goodness in her box. It was all soooo good, but she felt a bit ashamed because it was actually from Bolin and Opal. Korra looked at them and was a bit jealous of how Opal settled her head on Bolins shoulder and they looked like everything in this world was at peace and that everything was beautiful.  
'Spirits, they look so good with eachother.' She thought.  
There was a little flashback about Luma but she snapped right out of it.  
'Fuck her.' Korra thought in herself.

'SOOOOOO KORRA...' Bolin said 'You're here for like a good hour and i still don't know nothing about you, so tell me where do you come from?'  
'I'm from...'  
'If you don't want to answer it, you just...'  
'BOLINNNN, let Korra finish her sentence'  
'Okay, excuseeeeeeee meeeeee.'  
Korra laughs a bit at how Opal and Bolin interacts with eachother, they're so cute.  
'it doesn't bother me, Bolin. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe.'  
'Wowwwww and you just come here to Republic City to go to college?' Opal asked, Bolin nods

'Yeah, i just... i just needed to clear my mind and at home you can't find a good college, so here i am.'  
'And we're happy about that.' Bolin and Opal laughs  
'I want to say something to you guys, normally i just don't open this soon for people i hardly know but... but you guys are really awesome. I'm just here and i get a free box of noodles, which i'm really really grateful for, and you guys treat me already like your friend... AND YOU KNOW ME LIKE 2 HOURS! I'm really glad that i have you as my roommate.'  
A teardrop rolls over Korras cheek  
'NOOOOO, come here!' Opal and Bolin give Korra a big hug.  
'Thank you, two. I really needed that.' Korra shows a big lightened smile.

After a few minutes they returned to the questions again.  
'So Korra, do you have any brothers or sisters?' Opal asked  
'No, it just me in this world.' she said smiling to the other two.  
'And you? Do you have any?'  
Before Opal can open her mouth, Bolin is already speaking.  
'YEAH, i have one bro , he's name is Mako and he's the coolest bro in the world.'  
'... and the grumpest.' Opal added  
A small pout formed on his face. Opal and Korra laughed.  
'He's cool' Bolin still presisted 'okay, he can sometimes be a butthurt but we love him, he Opal?'  
'Ofcourse we do, sweetie'  
'and you Opal?' Korra asked  
'I have a lot of brothers and one sister, you will see her walking around. She also sits on this school, her nale is Kuvira.'  
'...and she's scaryyyyyyy.' Bolin added.  
Korra chuckled  
'You're just scared because she's stronger than you!'  
'THAT'S NOT..., oke you're right'  
Korra smiled at the sight of these lovebirds.  
'How long are you two togheter she asked?'  
'1 year' they said at the same time  
'Do you have your "love of your life"' Bolin said in his most romatic voice  
Korra just swallowed  
'No, but i'm sick of dating for a while'  
'How come??' They both looked shocked  
'I had some problems in the past and, yeah...' her face expression became sad and down  
'WHAT HAPPENED???' Bolin yelled  
'BOLIN, BEHAVE YOURSELF!' Opal yelled back  
'You don't get it Opal, THIS BOY NEEDS SOME JUSTICE!' Swinging his fist  
Korra just grined 'I need to say another thing to you... I'm lesbian...'  
Bolin and Opal froze for a second.  
Korra began to feel nervous 'Oh spirits, they're gonna to reject me'  
'Hello? Earth to Opal and Bolin...'  
'Euh, i'm sorry i was just processing this.' Opal said  
In an instant Bolin unfroze 'Ain't no problem to me, you were cool before i knew you were a lesbian so i don't care about it. But Opal is mine!'  
Korra laughed 'And you Opal? I understand if you don't want me sleeping in the same room as you but...'  
'Shut up already, i processed this and i'm fine with it too okay? I'm your friend Korra' She said with a smile. She looked at Bolin and just grined.  
'I'm glad you guys accept me'  
'Korra, you don't have to say it like there's something wrong with you, i'm glad you said this to us'  
Opal gave Korra a big hug  
'Thanks again' she said, trying to hold her tears  
'SO WHICH GIRL NEEDS SOME JUSTICE???'  
'HAAAAAAAAA BOLINNNNN' Opal rolls with her eyes

Korra looked at the clock above the tv *11pm*  
'Wow it's starting to get late, i think i just head to my baby.'  
'Your baby?' They asked  
'Yeah, my lovely bed' She smiled  
'You didn't even sleep in it, you dork' Opal joked  
Korra just shows her tongue to her.  
'Bolin, do sleep here too?'  
'Oh, no, i'm just staying here a little longer.' Again with that big smile of his  
Korra hugs the couple and said goodnight and she went to her bed. Before she enters the separate room, she turns around and just says  
'I wanna thank you both, i was a bit scared for my first day, but you guys released me from this fear.'  
They just smiled at her and said for a second time goodnight

When Korra entered the room, she felt so blessed with her roommate, that's also her new friend, and ofcourse the muscular man who's so kind hearted from the inside, she throws her bag on the end of her bed and just lies there. Staring at the ceiling.  
'Finally, a new beginning.'


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you guys, hope i make you day better than it already is :D  
> okay before you read this, i'm sorry but they pay in euros and they have a mini kitchen in their room. And there is some strong language in here so I'm sorry guys

'Sun, pleaseeee, why do you do this?'  
The beam of the sun right in her blue, clear water, eyes.  
She justs sighs and stands up. She sees that Opal is already gone and that she left a note on Korras nightstand.  
The note reads: 'Went grocery shopping with Bo brb, if you need me tho, here's my number'  
'Cute.' She smirks  
She picks up her phone and unlocks it.

*1new message*

'Well it's something.'

*VarrickCentral: You have only 0.05 euros left, do you want to reload...*

'Goddamn it'

It took her an half hour to finally get out of bed and do something usefull. She took her bag and lies all her clothes on her bed. Her bra's and underwear go in her nightstand and the rest she hangs neatly in her closet. She takes a sport bra and a grey jogging, puts it on, does her hair in a bun and goes to the mini kitchen across the living room. There's a little table in the middle and next to the kitchen is a small fridge. When she came in last night it was already dark, but now when it's clear, the room looks amazing. It's clean and gorgeous. She takes a quick look around and she find some photos of Bolin and Opal. When she looks at it, she can feel her heart aches, but she directly swallows the pain. She sets the picture back where it stood first, and returns to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Right when she wanted to open the fridge, a loud banging came frome the door  
'OPAL, OPAL, OPEN UP!'  
Korra, scared shitless, ran to the door to open up.  
'OH MY GOD, OPAL I'M... You're not Opal...'  
'That's right'  
'Where's Opal?? Who're you anyway??'  
'My name is Korra and i'm Opals new roommate, and you're?' Korra tries to keep her calm but who's this person in front of her??  
'I'm Kuvira, Opals sister.'  
'OHHH, so she's the person where Bolin is scared of.' Korra smiled at the thought of Bolin scared of Kuvira.  
'Why are you smiling???' Kuvira asked  
'Euh... Nothing but yeah, Opal isn't here, she's grocery shopping with Bolin.'  
'Oooh, okay, i will be back then...'  
'Are you sure? It looked like you needed her for something important.'  
'Oh no, it's oke...' Kuvira said, still focused on Korra. They still stood there awkwardly until Korra said she needed to go. She went back inside and closed the door.  
'Damn..., that was a bit weird.'

After Korra ate her breakfast, took a nice long shower and put some casual clothes on, she decided to take a look around. Her first stop was at the gym because she was also a gymfreak but she didn't show it. She saw a lot of big guys lifting some weights and when she walked by, they all checked her out, by wich she felt some heat growing to her cheeks. She may be a lesbian but she still liked the attention of other people. When she walked past the martial arts class she saw HER. A girl sooooo beautiful she became a tomato. She checked her out like 10 minutes while the girl was doing some moves. The movement of her body and the way her ravenblack hair flips was supernatural. After she noticed that she was staring to long and that she zoned out, she just went her own way again but with an ache in her heart. 

The whole day she was wandering around the school, she almost saw the whole damn thing, but it's time to go back to her room.  
'Wait... WHERE THE FUCK AM I???'  
Second day at college, second day lost...  
'Great, just great'  
She took out her phone and called Opal 

*Sorry, but you only have 0.05 euros left...*

'Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me. Don't panic Korra everything is gonna be okay. Breath in, breath out.'  
After her breathing exercises, she decided to go back to the gym where she went first.  
'All these arrows for the gym but OH NO, no freaking arrows for the west wing, why not??' She was so angry at everything.

When she finally arrives at the gym she sees that its still open. Right when she wanted to walk inside, another girl bumps into Korra  
'Oh! I'm sorry.' she says  
'Just watch out where you going. ' Korra says in the most bitchy tone that she has. She was still pissed until she turned around and she saw it was the same girl with the ravenblack hair.  
'Oh. My. God. Again... Great, just sooooo great.' She cursed in herself  
'I'm sorry,' Korra says 'i'm just having the worst day ever, i still can't find my way around here and now i can't find my dorm room... Again.'  
The girl laughs. It's like music in Korras ears.  
'No, this can't be happening.' She thought in herself.  
'Where do you have to be?'  
'West wing, room 7.'  
'oh, that's great, i'm also living in the west wing.  
'That's awesome,' Korra says 'we can be wing buddies!'  
'ARE YOU KIDDING ME, INNER KORRA??? WING BUDDIES??? OMG, NO STOP, I QUIT.'  
The girl laughs  
'My name is Asami'  
'My name is Korra'  
Asami sticks out her hand, so does Korra. The handshake lasts like forever for Korra. Asamis hand feels soft but has a little rough side about it. When the break contact it feels like they linger a bit.  
'Okay, Korra, follow me, i will lead the way.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made a new chapter because i like to write, it soo damn fun but i have to sleep cause i got school in about 6 hours so yey...


	3. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asamis story and other stuff  
> (There will be swear words, sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you beautiful people, i know i said that i'm only gonna post like 2 times a week, but fuck the schedule, i like doing this so we're just got to see when i post a new chapter  
> anddddddd I ALREADY HAVE MORE THAN 300 VIEWS, DAMN THAT'S A LOT, I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!

While they walked to their destination, they start to talk a bit about their selfs. Korra talked about her life in the Southern Water Tribe (leaving Luma out of it ofcourse), about how cold it is in comparison with Republic City. Asami, who was born and raised in Republic City,  loved korras story's and she had a smile on her face during the whole walk to the west wing. 

When they finally arrived at the entrance, Korra felt a bit sad, she just loved to head to Asamis room to talk the entire night while she was lying in Asamis slim arms.  
'So? Do you know the rest of way from here?' Asami said with a grin.  
Korra snapped back to reality  
'Yeah' Korra just said  
'Is there something wrong?'  
'Oh no, i actually had fun but tomorrow, i'm just gonna be lost again.' Korra said with a sad smile  
'If you want i can give you a tour?' Asami said with a smile  
'Give me your phone, i gonna give you my number' She added  
'HER PHONE NUMBER??'she screamed in herself  
'Ow, cool' korra said cool and smooth  
'Just text me when you've time, oke?'  
Asami hands korras phone back and she just stands there. Staring at Asamis phone number.  
'Korra??'  
'Euh... yeah, that's great i will text you.'  
Asami lid up.  
'Awesome'  
They said their goodbyes and went to their room.  
'O boy' Korra said

Korra opens the door to her room and sees Opal and Bolin making out.  
'Get a room you two'  
Opal just gives her the finger without interrupting the kiss.  
Korra sighs loudly and sits next to the couple.  
Finally they stopped eating eachother faces  
'Sorry you two lovely girls but i have to go' Bolin said, suprisingly with a smile  
'Why do you smile when you have to leave me?? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?' Opal joked  
Bolin laughs 'Ofcourse i love you, you little drama queen, but i need to pick Mako up from the airport tomorrow, he arrives from Ba Sing Se. He got a job over there.'  
'Is he fired?' Korra asks  
'No, he just wants a few days vacation, so he comes to Republic City to visit me. He stays in my room. YOU CAN MEET HIM KORRA OH MY GOD THAT'S SOOOOO GONNA TO BE COOL!'  
Korra smiles 'Wasn't he a grump?'  
'NOOOOOO, HE'S AWESOME!' Bolin said with a little cute pout on his face'  
'Well, i can't wait to meet him'  
'He's awesome, i promise you. But i need to go. Bye honey and bye Korra' He says while he kissed his girlfriend and hugged Korra  
They said their goodbyes and off he goes

'Now we're alone, i need to ask you something' Korra said  
'Korra, i said i'm not a bisexual'  
Korra just laughs 'HAAAAAA, NOOOO, listen, do you know a girl in this building named Asami??'  
'SATO? ASAMI SATO?' She yelled  
'Whut??? i... i don't know her last name, but yeah her first name was Asami.'  
'BLACK HAIR, SLIM BODY, PALE SKIN???' again, yelling to Korra  
'Goddamnit Opal, maybe if you screamed a little louder she can hear us' Korra said slightly losing her calm  
'Oh, sorry'  
'Why did you even scream??'  
'Don't you know Asami Sato??'  
'Well i just met her, i was lost again and she brought me back here.'  
'Oh my god, Korra, her father is the CEO of Future Industries! She, like, bathes in money!'  
'Is that the only thing you know about her?'  
'I heard that she kinda is a huge bitch and i... i know her mom died in a fire when she was 6...'  
'Wow... That's rough' Korra said with a sad face  
'Yeah i know, but how did you met her??'  
'I just said, i was lost... again. She even gave her number so she...'  
'HER PHONE NUMBER??'  
'could give me a tour... Opal, i really gonna punch you in the face. Stop. Freaking. Yelling.'  
'Oh... Sorry'  
'Just stop it oke?'  
'Oke, but but but she's gonna give you a tour right? Well there were some rumors about her...'  
'Rumors??'  
'PLEASE LET HER BE A LESBIAN' Korra screamed in herself  
'There were rumors she dated girls...'

 

'YESSSSSSSS!' she screamed out loud 'Euh.... I mean: oooh, that's pretty interesting.' She said calm but her heart was beating like hell.  
'Wow...' Opal said  
'Okay, listen i said i was sick of dating and i know i just met her but... I don't know. We just walked and talked a bit but i'm just in love. HAAAA, i hate this feeling' She said while she took a pillow and just screamed in it  
'What feeling?? In love?? Korra, feeling in love is like the best feeling ever!' Opal said wile she puts her hand on Korras shoulder  
Korra laid down the pillow 'Yeah, but not with my history. My ex... Yeah... She fucked me up.'  
'What happend?? You don't have to say if you don't want to.'  
'I'm sorry Opal but not today. That story is for another time.'  
'I get it.' she said with a smile still her hand on Korras shoulder. 'Did you text her?'  
'whuttt? Isn't that early? Don't i have to wait, like, 2-3 days or something?'  
Opal just laughed 'No, you dork'  
'But what can i say?'  
'Hai, this is Korra, you know, that cute dark skinned girl who you walked with and had a great time with, i heard some rumors that you're a lesbian and i just want to have some smoking hot lesbian sex with you' Opal suggested  
'Hmmmm, not bad' Korra joked 'No but serious should i type this'

*Haii, it's Korra, i just wanted to text you so you have my number too*

'Yeah, send it'  
Korra just stared at her screen. At that big fat 'send' button  
'I can't' she says  
Without any hesitation, Opal just pushed the big fat button  
'... OPALLLLLLLLL!' Korra jumped right at her, ready to strike with the biggest pillow she can find when suddenly...

*Sorry, but you only have 0.05 euros left...*

'YOU'RE SOOOOO LUCKY!' Korra said with great relief  
'Korra, i don't know what your ex did to you but if you have feelings for Asami i think you should give it a chance'  
Korra took a deep breath  
'You're right. Can i use your cell please?'  
'Ofcourse!'  
Korra collected all her courage and started typing...

*Hai, it's with Korra, the girl you helped finding her way home, i just wanted to text to give you mine number, this isn't my phone so here's my number...*

*send*

Opal gives Korra a big hug  
'I'm proud of you' Opal said with a big smile  
Korra chuckles 'Thanks, i feel sick right now' she joked  
'Don't worry, everything is....'  
The phone vibrates  
'IT'S ALIVE' Korra screamed  
Opal laughs 'Just look you silly'  
Korra unlocks the phone and opens the message

*Aaaa, awesome, i was waiting for your text actually haha but yeah you know the deal, if you want your tour you just have to ask but it's already late i"m heading to bed, goodnight! X*

'Best. Day. Ever.' Korra said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While i wrote this story, i forgot about one thing... Kuvira. But don't worry i will fix this beginners fault. Next chapter will be focused on Mako and maybe a bit about Asami, i don't know, Kuvira will be in it too, you just have to wait for it sorryyyyyy ANDDDDD Korras lessons will start soon but she's free right now so yeah... i'm not that good in writing hahaha


	4. Rumors, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW-UP rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentilly posted the previous chapter and i wasn't finished yet... yeah, i know... So i'm finishing the last chapter, i'm really sorry for my mistake guys :(

'Don't you feel better now??' Opal asked  
Korra stared at the big 'X'  
'Omg, Korra??'  
'Uhu?'  
'Wouldn't you text her back??'  
'Oh... Yes...'

*Ofcourse, thank you again, for being so kind. Goodnight and sleep tight!'*

'What??? No kiss??' Opal said with a little smile  
Korra looked at Opal  
'I don't know' She hesitated 'You know what? Fuck it'  
She adds a big 'X' 

*send*

Before she even can lock the phone, it vibrates. Korra jumped a bit  
'It's a phone' Opal joked  
She unlocks it

*Hahaha you're so sweet, don't worry about it And you too! XX*

Korra heart fills up with joy and happiness, her cheeks glow red and a big smile appears on her face  
'Someone is in loveeeeee and omg 2 KISSES?? Are u guys dating??' Opal joked  
Korra slighty and softly shoves her elbow in Opals ribs.  
'Auwww, you...'  
Before Opal can finish her sentence, Korra says...  
'Thank you Opal' and gives the phone back to her  
'Don't worry about it'  
'Well i'm going to bed, this day can't get any better so i call it a day. What about you?' Korra asked  
Right at that moment Opal yawned  
'I join ya, but come pick me up'  
'You lazy...' Korra groaned  
She pulls Opal out of the couch and they both stepped to the bedroom.  
They put both their pyjamas on, brushed their teeth, said goodnight to eachother and laid down in their own beds.


	5. U mad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time, more Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LOVE THIS BRAND NEW CHAPTER

Korra wakes up by the sound of her phone vibrating. She reads on her alarm clock:  
*4:50 am*  
'Who the fuck, calls me at 5 in the morning?' she thought  
She pick ups and said in her sleepy voice: 'Hello?...'  
'Korra, can you come to my room?' It was Asami...  
'Why would she calling me this early??' Korra was starting to get worried 'Is there something wrong?' She asked  
'Can you just come to my room? It's room 16' and then she just hangs up.  
'Spirits...' Korra just said and pulled some casual clothes on and went to room 16

Korra knocks on the door 'Asami??' she whispered, trying to not wake up the neighbours  
Asami opens the door. Nothing gave a sign that there was somthing wrong with her.  
'Asami, why did...'  
Before Korra can even finish her sentence, Asami grabs Korra by the waist and pulls her closer.  
Their waists connect just like their lips... Korras cheeks lid right up and that feeling... Damn that feeling.  
Korra grabs Asamis butt with one hand and she plants the other in her hair. That ravenblack hair of her.  
Asami felt soft. Her butt, her hair and her lips. But god, her tongue... Her tongue was relentless.  
Korra took another breath and went straight back to the kissing, causing her to moan.  
This turned Asami on. Korra wanted more, she wanted to kiss every little piece of skin.  
But then, Asami just stopped and froze.  
'Did i something wrong? Korra asked  
Suddenly Asami started screaming: 'KORRA, KORRA,...'  
And then Korra woke up.

'KORRA, WAKE UP' Opal yelled for the millionth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST: I wanted to tease you guys a bit so here you go, i made this small chapter because i have to go do a big presentation at school and this relaxes me so yeah...  
> SECOND: Okay guys, listen, Korras lessons are about to start and i don't know which lessons she should take... so please help me and name one that fits with Asami and Korra, i tought about to let Asami go to like a engineering class or something but i still don't know which class Korra can take, love you guys


	6. Breakfast Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' some breakfast with the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm accidentilly deleted this chapter twice, so i had to start all over again... I'm like, the smartest kid in class HA JOKES ON ME  
> No but i tried to make this as long as possible so enjoy guys, love ya

'KORRA!'  
Korra jumped right back up  
yeah, what's the problem??'  
She scaned the room for any danger.  
'What are you... Actually it doesn't matter, what were you dreaming of??'  
'Why?' Suddenly korras cheeks start to turn red.  
'Oh... Now i get it...' Opal chuckled 'Oh, Korra'  
'What did i do OPAL?' Korra asked  
'I heard you moan from the living room Korra... When i came in to see what was wrong, i just saw you sweating like a pig and you were smiling.'  
'Oh... SOOO? You don't know what i dreamt about...' But Korra just knew that Opal knew.  
'The moaning, the smile, your cheeks that turned red AND what happend yesterday didn't have to do anything with it? Right?'  
Korra looked down at the ground. 'Oke you got me'  
Opal smiled 'THAT'S SOOOO CUTE! Oke maybe the part where you dreamt that you had sex with her wasn't that cute but YOU ALREADY DREAMT ABOUT HER!'  
'I DIDN'T HAD SEX' Korra rolled with her eyes.  
'Whatever you want, sweaty Korra.' She grined 'But stop sleeping, in 30 minutes Bolin will be here with Mako, we're getting breakfast.'  
Korra looked at her alarm clock *10:30am* 'Haaaaa, okay, i only need 10 minutes' She took some clothes, throws a wink at Opal and disappeared in the bathroom

20 minutes later she steps out of the bathroom.  
Opal opens her mouth  
'YEAH YEAH, just shut it.' Korra said  
'I just wanted to say that you look nice,' she lied 'and i got you something while you were showering'  
'Oh, is it food?? I'm starving'  
'Bolin is almost here and here.' Opal hands over a receipt 'So you can text your girlfriend'  
It was a receipt with a code. This code granted her 10 euros to reload on her phone.  
'Opal... No. Just no'  
'Korra, you can't hide forever.'  
'I'm not talking about that, but 2 days ago, i already stole your noodles, and...'  
'Korra, please just shut up and take it. Just promise that you're gonna pay for the grocerys next time were shopping'  
'DEAL!' she said with a big smile  
Suddenly Opals phone started vibrating  
'It's Bolin, he says we have to go to the parking lot.'  
'Let's go then.'

When they reached the parking lot, they already saw Bolin waiting on them. He had a small black five-door car.  
When thet entered the first thing that Korra said was: 'Damn Bolin, this is a nice car. It even smells good in here.'  
Bolin laughs 'Thank you Korra, this is my brother Mako.'  
'Hai' Mako said emotionless, Korra returned the 'hai'  
Opal looked at Korra with an expression that says 'I told you he was grumpy!' 

The awkward ride didn't last long, the diner was 10 minutes away from campus. The diner looked actually at a diner from 1980, the couches were red and the tables were black. When they entered a big bell starting to jingle . They decided to sit in the left corner, Korra sat next to grumpy cat, they were faced with their face yo the door, and Opal sat next to Bolin.  
After a few minutes, the waiter passed by and them a menu card.  
'Do you guys already know what you wanna drink?'

'I want some green tea please' Korra said  
'2 bottles of water' Opal said, also ordering for Bolin.  
'And i want some lemon tea please.' Mako ordered  
'Comes right up.'  
'So Korra what you're you giong to eat?' Bolin asked  
'Wellll, i take the maple syrup pancakes, i love me some pancakes.'  
'Ohhh, sounds deli...'  
Korra wasn't listening anymore, the bell above the door jingled again. She looked up and... It was Asami.  
'Omg, she even looked better trough the day.' Korra tought  
Her green eyes stood out besides her shiny ravenblack hair. She wore a blue jeans and a dark red sweater. Korra only swallowed. Then Asamis beautiful green eyes met Korras clear blue eyes. Asami waved and smiled at Korra , Korra smiled back and her cheeks turned red.  
'Spirits, i hope she didn't noticed that.'  
Then Asami went to the cassier to pike up her coffee but then she pointed to the gang and gave the woman behind the counter to much money for only a coffee.  
'What is she doing... O no' she tought in herself  
Opal caught Korra staring and she turned around to see what's up. She saw Asami took her coffee and leave.  
She smiled and looked over at Korra, who was still staring.  
Korra took one last glance at Asamis butt and started texting her.

*YOU COME RIGHT BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR MONEY BACK!*

A second later her phone vibrates

*But i just stepped in my car :( x*

Omg not again that 'x' again, Korra imagined Asami with a pout on her face and just smiles. Then she remembers that Asamis dad was CEO of Future Industries so she could afford some pancakes but still

*You know what? When we have our tour, i pay you dinner*

*Can't wait ;) x*

'Korra, hello??' Opal asked  
Korra looked up from her cellphone, her cheels still red from the winky face  
'Euh... What's the problem?' Korra asked  
Mako shoves her plate with the delicious looking pancakes closer to Korra  
'Ohhhhh, it... It looks so beautiful.' She smiled, looking with desire at the pancakes  
'Chig in!' Bolin said with his mouth full of pancake  
'Bo, it's not polite to eat with your mouth full.' Mako whined. Bolin just shows his tongue to Mako  
'Yeah, Bolin chit's chnot polite.' Korra said, also with her mouth full  
Opal started laughing

They had a awesome breakfast. Mako told about his job in Ba Sing Se, he's a hireable bodyguard. Bolin told some childhood story's to Korra about Mako and him and she couldn't stop laughing.  
'I think it's time to ditch this place.' Mako said  
Korra looked at the clock  
*12:30am*  
'Yeah, SHOTGUN FRONT SEAT' Korra shouted  
A few people turned their head.  
'Euh... Sorry people, enjoy your dinner.' Korra added

When Opal escorted Korra to their room, they said their goodbyes and their ways seperated. Opal was going to hang out with Bolin and Mako for the day and Korra was just gonna watch some tv.... or not?  
She took her phone, unlocks it and goes to  
*create a message*  
*insert receivers*  
She inserts *Asami x*  
And then... she just stares at the blank space were she should write her message  
'What should i write? HAAAAAA come on Korra, ugh sometimes i hate you' She said to herself  
'What's the worst that could happen?'  
She started writing

*Hey Asami, i just wanted to ask of you're free, if you do, i like to have that tour now :D x*

2 minutes goes by.  
'HAAAAA, WHY DOES IT TAKE IT FOREVER???'  
Then her phone vibrates

*Uhmm, i can't do it today, i have some stuff to do but we can hang out for a bit? If you like to?x*

*'Liked to??? More like, loved to!!x* Korra typed

'No Korra, not toooo agressive.'

*Oh okay :( but yeah, sounds cool. What are we gonna do?x*

*Do wanna come over? We can watch a movie or we can sit and talk? I have snacks! X'

'Come over???' Korra turned red and a big smile appeared on her face  
She was mentally not ready to go to Asamis room... Especially after what she dreamt. But she really wanted to go.  
Another vibrate

*You don't have to if you don't wanna come, you can always just say no :( x* 

'Omg, this girl is killing me' Korra says

*Which room do you live? x*

*Room 16, see you soon wing buddy ;) X*

'Room 16?...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanna give Th3ViSTa some credit. This beautiful person gave me the idea for the first paragraph.  
> Second, i'm gonna focus on Korra and Asami next chapter


	7. Coming over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes over to Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional-heavy chapter for Korra and Asami + i worked a bit longer on this one, it's also a bit bigger (i think)

There it was... The same door Korra saw in her dream. Korra pinches herself to check if see wasn't dreaming right now.  
'Auw, spirits, well no dream now...'  
Korra knocks on the door, she just wanted to run away, she wanted to take back her knocks... But there was no going back.  
She breaths in...  
The door opens.  
And out.

'Is everything oke?' Asami asks. Asami was... She was just flawless. She wore a grey sweatpants and a oversized hoodie, were she looked so cute in, her hair was shiny and perfect (big surprise there...).  
'Korra?...'  
'Euh, yeah sorry' She stammered  
On Asamis face appeared a smile 'Well, come in' and made a gesture so Korra could enter in.  
Her dorm"room" was so much bigger than the room of Korra and Opal, she had a big kitchen with a little island, she had a big black leather sectional sofa and a 40 inch (102 cm) tv. Her room was mostly painted white and some were red.  
'Spirits...' Korra mumbled, 'That's the benefit of having a CEO as father' she thought

'Yeah, i inherted some money from a rich uncle, i didn't know him well.' She lied  
'"Some" money, he?' Korra joked. 'Did she really inherted the money or is she lying?' She thought  
'That's what i said, yes, butttttttt what do you wanna do?' She asked with a friendly smile on her face  
'Well, i heard that there were snacks' Korra said with a small grin  
'Ofcourse, just follow me to the kitchen'  
'You probably know the way to everywhere, do you? First my room , then YOUR KITCHEN??? You're the best GPS people can wish for.' Korra joked  
'Well, normally, you have to hire me but for YOU, i can twist some rules.'  
Korra felt some warmth grow to her cheeks.  
'Goddamnit, Korra, just chill.' She demanded herself  
Asami took a bowl out one of her many cabinets and opened another cabinet. It was filled with different kinds of candy and chips. Korras mouth started filling with water.  
'Wow...'  
Asami let out a little laugh 'So what do you want?' She asks Korra  
'Everything'  
Asami chuckled 'Aaaa, that sounds delicious. We will start with this.' Asami took a bag of vampire teeth, opened it and dumped everything in the bowl. Korra immediatelly took one and putted it in her mouth.  
'Look! I'm a vampire! RAUWRR!!'  
'Omg, you're such a dork' Asami joked with a smile on her face. On Korras face appeared a pout.  
'O no, i was just joking' Asami felt bad  
Korra smirked 'It was a fake pout, you smart ass'  
Korra really felt comfortable with Asami in her company, okay, maybe she was nervous at first but now, she just went with the flow.  
Asami took the bowl and they settled in Asamis couch.  
'Oh. My. God. It's like i'm floating on a cloud.' Korra said  
'Well, a leather cloud then' Asami added  
'So now we have or snacks, what's the next thing? We can watch some Netflix'  
'Do you have Netflix??' Korra asked with disbelief in her voice.  
'Yes... Why that tone? Do you think i don't watch series?'  
'Euh i legit didn't know that, you look fit and i saw you working out at the gym yesterday and...'  
'Were you stalking me?' Asami asked  
'No no b-b-but...'  
'I'm just messing with you Korra, i like to think about my body but i also enjoy unhealthy food and i love to binge watch my favorite series.'  
'Oehh, are we going to see some episodes???'  
'Only if you want to' Asami said  
'Yes, ofcourse'  
'Is Supernatural oke for you?'  
'It's one of my favorites!' Korra said with a big smile on her face. 'Wow, she even watches the same serie as me' she tought  
'We could watch it from the start, if you want to ofcourse'  
'i'm down for that' Korra said  
'Let's do this then' Asami answered with a smile

5 hours, 2 bottles of Ice Tea Green Tea and 2 large bags of chips later, they both fell asleep. Korra her head fell back and Asamis head fell on Korras shoulder. Korra woke up as first  
'Auwww, my neck' She grabbed her neck and starting rubbing it. She looked at her shoulder were Asami fell asleep.  
'Looks like she feels comfortable around me too.' She thought. Asami released a tiny cute snor.  
'A little bit TOO comfortable.'  
She didn't want to wake Asami up, but her shoulder really hurts.  
'Asami?...' she whispered  
In return, Korra got another cute snor from Asami.  
'Asamiiiii...' Korra said a bit louder.  
Asami only groaned and puts her head on Korras lap.  
'She's so cute, i can't wake her up and to be honest, my shoulder is free so it doesn't matter'  
Korra really loved this picture, Asami asleep on her lap, snoring, breathing, she would like this for the rest of her life. She wanted to stroke Asamis hair, but hell, they know eachother for like not even a day but it was nice you know.  
After Asami took a deep breath, she wakes up.  
'Hey you' Korra said  
'Oh my god, i'm sorry...'  
'If you want to lay down for a bit, you can' Korra said with red cheecks and a little smile  
Asami took a pillow, laid it on Korras lap and laid her down.  
'Thank you, i had a rough night' Asami said  
'What happened?' Korra asked  
'I-i had a bad dream'  
'About?'  
'My mom...'  
Korra only knew what Opal had said her, she died in a fire but still Korra was curious.  
'What happend in the dream with your mom?' Korra asked 'if you don't mind me asking'  
'I dreamt that i was a kid, my mother and i were playing outside but suddenly it started rained and we went back inside. The raining transformed in a thunderstorm.' she all said this with a calm in her voice but at the same time you could hear her sadness. She sat right up, next to Korra. 'I was always afraid of thunderstorms but my mom calmed me down. She... She died in a fire. It was caused by a thunderstorm. The lighting struck our home and it started a fire.'  
It was quiet for awhile.  
Asami chuckled 'i just know you and i told you my life story' Asami faceplams  
'It's alright' Korra smiled at Asami 'Let's change the subject' Korra thought  
'But didn't you have to go somewhere? Didn't you have "stuff" to do?' Korra joked  
'Don't get mad, but... I just didn't want to go outside today.' Asami smiled sadly. Korra just laughed.  
'Don't you have a map or something of this school? Then you can give me a tour but yeah, without the "outside"-thing.'  
'Oh, yeah, i think so. Let me check my room' She said  
'I will try to clean this up. But pay attention to my "TRY", we made a big mess' Korra said  
'Thanksss' Asami said from her bedroom  
Korra took the bowl and put the empty bags of chips in the bowl, she took the 2 bottles in her other hand and brought it to the kitchen counter. She took the rag that was on the counter, made it a bit wet and cleaned the table. Right when Korra was ready, Asami came in with the map.  
'Wow, you didn't "try", you just did it. I wanna thank you... again' Asami said while she spread the map open on the table.  
'I tought it would be harder.' Korra said  
'Oke so, we're here...'

After the "tour" was finished, it was around 8pm.  
Asamis belly roared.  
'Wow, someones hungry' Korra joked. A red glow appeared on Asamis cheeks.  
'Can we order some pizza?' Asami asks Korra, Korra laughs. 'It's your house, Asami'  
'Yeah, but maybe you didn't like pizza?'

'WHO DOESN'T LIKE PIZZA??' Korra asked shocked  
'I don't know you!' Asami laughed  
'Ask whatever you want then!' Korra returned the laugh  
'What pizza do you want?' Asami asked  
'I want one with extra meat.'  
'What kind of meat, smarty pants' Asami joked  
'What kind do they have?'  
Asami laughed 'omg, so one meat lovers pizza then?'  
'With barbeque sauce please' Korra showed a shameful smile  
'Oke and i take one with mushrooms, onion and some shrimps.' She said while she dialed the number to order some pizzas.  
'Wait...' Korra said  
'What's wrong?'  
'I don't have my wallet with me, wait i'm gonna...'  
'Don't worry about it, it's on my treat.' Asami said with a smile.  
'What about no?? I already told you that i'm going to pay you dinner and you already payed my breakfast so no!' Korra lost her calm for a bit 'Everybody is paying stuff for me and a normal person would like that but... but i'm not that kind of a person!'  
'Wow, i'm sorry, i just tried to be nice.' Her voice was a bit sad and worried, her eyes had the same expression.  
Korra felt like an a-hole  
'I'm sorry Asami, i think i can should go.' Korra said while she stood up from the couch.  
Asami grabs Korras hand. 'No, please stay.'  
Korra turned to Asami 'Are you sure?' Korra asked  
'Yes, i want to eat pizza togheter' Asami said with a soft smile  
Korra returned the smile and sat close next to Asami. Asami wrapped her one arm around Korras right arm and with the other she called the pizza delivery. Korra felt so happy. 'She wanted me to stay' she thought, a smile appeared and her cheeks turned a bit red.  
'They will be here in 30 minutes.' Asami said  
'Do they deliver it all the way or...'  
'They bring it to the entrance, i just have to go get it.'  
'No, you stay here, i will go get it.' Korra said with a small smile  
'Thanks' Asami said while she put her head on Korras shoulder.  
'Let's play a little game while we wait.' Korra said  
'Oehhh, what game?'  
'We ask eachother questions and we have to answer them.'  
'Ohhh, so we have to have a normal dialogue?' I don't know i think it's hard' Asami joked  
'Just start you demon'  
Asami laughed 'Who is you roommate?'  
'My roommate is Opal. She's a funny, sweet girl and i already know her for 3 days but i love her. Do you have a roomie?'  
'No, i think i'm just lucky' Asami lied  
'Ohh, lucky bastard butttt now it's my turn. Euh... how was your previous/current relationship?' Korra asks hoping Asami loved girls.  
''Well, my ex cheated on me with someone else so yeah i'm happy it's over, do you have a lover?'  
'Give it to her straight Korra, she told you about her mom, so you can tell her about Luma.' Korra tought  
'We were togheter for 2 years. On our anniversairy i went to...'  
'Her or his home... like i said, give her the truth Korra, don't back down.'  
'... HER home.'  
Asamis eyes became a bit bigger  
'...And i saw her with a b-boy, she lied to me and cheated on me... i-i was destroyed, broken... But that was like 3 months ago.' She showed a sad smile... but her eyes were teary.  
'Is everything okay?' Asami rubs Korra upper arm.  
'Yeah' Korra wipes her tears away with her sleeve  
'I know how you're feeling. When i saw Mona...'  
'Isn't that a girls name???' Korra she thought while she had to supress a smile  
'... laying in bed with another girl, it went downhill for me but right before i reached rock bottom, i decided to turn it around.'  
'What did you do?' Korra asked  
'When we broke up, i started drinking but i stopped like a while ago and i went to college to forget everything.'  
Korra chuckled 'Well, i decided to go to a college almost around the world because i couldn't handle it.'  
'But your family? Don't they miss you?'  
'Yes they do but i just couldn't handle it anymore. And i promised to keep them posted about school so tommorow i'm gonna talk to them... How is your relation with your dad?' Korra asked softly  
Asami chuckled 'Which relation? He talks to me like once a week and then the only thing he talks about is work. It's actually really sad but yeah, i'm not gonna let it kick me down'

 

There was a short silence.  
Asamis phone started vibrating  
'Oh, Korra, the pizza guy is here.' Asami handed over 20 euros  
'I will get it' she smiled at Asami  
She stepped outside Asamis room and went to the entrance.  
On her way back she took out her phone and texted Opal

*Opal, are you home? I went to Asamis and i'm still here so let me know when you're home okay?x*

She puts her phone in her pocket and knocked on Asamis door. 

Asami took two plates and two glasses While Korra placed the pizzas on the kitchen counter.  
'Tssssss, i don't need no plate.' Korra said tough  
'Whatever you want, but if you drop it on your beautiful t-shirt or pants, don't come whining at me.' She laughed  
'How dear you say that against the pizza eating master??' she joked  
'I really hope you drop something on you clothes.'  
Korra took the plate '...For safety measures...'  
'Uhummm' Asami hummed while she took a bite out her pizza. 'Omg, they just keep amaze me.' She said with a smile  
Korra took a piece and tasted it.  
'Wow... this is amazingggg.'  
'I know right' Asami said while she took a bottle of water out of the fridge. 'Is this oke?' Asami asked while she shows Korra the bottle.  
'Yeah' Korra smiled.  
Then her phone rang... it was Opal.  
'Can i take this?' Korra asked  
'Ofcourse'  
'Hello, Opal?'  
'Are you really at Asamis?'  
'Yes'  
'OMG, PLAYERRR'  
Korra laughs 'Jerk'  
'Bitch'  
'Well but i need to go, when are you home? It's now 8:45pm.'  
'I don't know, maybe 11?'  
'Okay is fine by me, i already be there.'  
Korra hangs up  
'Sorry, it was Opal.'  
While Korra turned back she just saw Asami took a bite out of Korras pizza. Asami stood there for a second staring at Korra with the slice still at her mouth  
She chewed at the piece and swallowed.  
'I can explain.' She said while she puts the slice down Korra started laughing 'Omg, you had to see your face, give me a bite of yours.'  
'No'  
'That's so not fair.'  
'i'm just kidding here' she brought the piece to Korra mouth. Korra took the biggest bite she ever took. There was nothing left of Asamis sliece of pizza  
. 'You...' Asami looked at Korra  
'Payback, gurlll'  
They both couldn't finish their pizza. Asami took the remaining pieces and puts them in the same box.  
'Here take this to your room and let Opal enjoy this deliciousness.'  
'I find it cute that you think Opal will see one piece of this  
' They both laughed  
'I really had a good time' Korra said 'I wanna thank you... for everthing.'  
'Don't worry about it.' Asami smiled 'You have my number, if you want to hang out, just let me know.'  
'The same counts for you' Korra added  
It was quiet for a second  
'Sooo, i think that i go.' Korra smiled sadly. She actually didn't want to go, she wishes that Asami took her hand again, that she would say that Korra could stay and then... 'You... You don't have to leave...' Asami said quietly 'We can watch a movie if you want.'  
Korra hesitated... 'Like i said, this girl can kill me' Korra thoughed  
'I want a comedy.' she smiles at Asami  
Asami lid up 'Ofcourse captain.'

They settled themselfs in the couch. Asamis hands wrapped again around Korras arm and her head rested on Korras shoulder. Korra puts her legs on the little table in front of her and leaned her head on Asamis head.  
5minutes trough the movie and they were already asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. You may not believe me, but i really do. You're more then just numbers for me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> (The ask-game is something i did with my best friend when we wanted to learn more about eachother so yeah i put it in this chapter)


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of Asami getting a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that i made don't ask me why because use i actually don't know haha... :/

Korra woke up in the middle of the night by the shaking of her arm.  
She saw Asami shaking and sweating.  
'Asami??' she says calmly.  
Asami, still shaking, starting mumbling 'No... Please... Don't hurt me...'  
'Asami, wake up, you're having a nightmare.' Korra said  
Asami didn't react.  
'Oh, spirits, what do i have to do??' Korra thought starting to panic a bit  
'Asami, keep calm. It's only a dream. I... i'm here for you.' She said while she hugged Asami 'Shhhhh, i would never let something happen to you'  
Asami was calming down  
'That's right, just chillll' Korra said  
A few tears rolled over Asamis cheeks  
She looked up at Korra  
'I'm sorry... i'm also sorry for waking you up.' She said sadly.  
Korra wiped Asamis tears away. 'It doesn't matter, why don't you go to bed? I will be here if you need me.' Korra said with a soft smile.  
'Thank you' Asami said 'but i know this is a bit strange but do you wanna join? I feel... i feel safe with you.'  
'Oh...' Korra thought 'If you really want me snorring in your ear, i think i could come with you' Korra said while throwing a little smile  
Asami stood up and took Korras hand. They go to the bedroom where a big bed stood and on each side of the bed was a nightstand. A big closet with a mirror as a door, stood in front of the bed. Korra immediatelly turned away from the mirror.  
'Why do you turn away?' Asami asked  
'I don't like mirrors at night, you don't know what you gonna see.' Korra said with a scared smile  
Asami left out a little laugh. It really felt good to hear her laugh. They laid down in Asamis bed. Asami snuggled close to Korra which made her red.  
'Should i...?' Korra thought 'Korra you laying in bed with her, just do it'  
Korra threw a arm around Asamis waist  
'Thank you, you're the first person who could calm me down while i have a nightmare.' Asami said with a small smile.  
'Don't worry about it.'  
Asami kissed Korras cheek. A big grin appeared on Korras face.  
A few minutes later they were already back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i make a Asami-perspective chapter??  
> Let me know!


	9. That feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after Korras sleepover and further things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a biggy for you all  
> Just like always, i hope you enjoy!

Korra woke up by the smell of bacon. Asami was already out of bed making breakfast, Korra looked at the nightstand took her phone and unlocks it. 

*5 new messages*  
*3 missed calls*

All of them were from Opal  
"Spirits, i forgot."  
She looked at the time, *12:23am*, and she started calling Opal.  
At the third ring Opal answered  
"Korra, where the fuck are you???"  
"Goodmorning to you too, Opal. I'm at euh... Asamis..."  
Opal voiced cleared up  
"Oh... Serious?"  
"Yeah, i think i just fell asleep while we were watching a comedy."  
"Oh... Okay, listen, the next time please let me know? Okay??? I was worried sick"  
Korra laughed, Opal was cute when she's worried.  
"I'm sorry Opal." Korra said  
"Doesn't matter, when do you come home? Or you gonna stay there?"  
"I'm having breakfast and then i'm headed home."  
"Okay, bye playa"  
Korra smurked "Bye"  
Right when she hangs up, Asami came in with a big tray with breakfast. She stepped to Korras said of the bed.  
"Here take this." Asami said.  
Korra obeyed and took the tray and placed it on her legs. Asami laid right next to Korra.  
"Goodmorning, i made us some breakfast."  
" 'Some' breakfast yeah..."  
"Haaa shut up" Asami said to Korra while she stuffed a piece of bacon in Korras mouth.  
Korra chews on the piece of bacon that tasted like heaven.  
"Omg, Asami... Did you cook this for real?? Don't lie!"  
"Yeah?? Why?"  
"It tastes really good"  
Asami smiled "Thanks"

A few bites later in their breakfast  
"Korra, i wanna thank you... For yesterday and last night... Y-you're the best friend i or even someone else ever could wish for" She said with a small smile  
Korra didn't know what to think. It was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to her but... 'best friend'? She had falling for this girl and then this? Korra tried to keep it togheter. "Best-friendzoned...Awesome" Korra thought  
"That's so sweet of you to say that but it wasn't a big deal" Korra said.  
"It was a big deal for me." Asami said  
"Well, don't worry about it." Korra said a bit harsh "I'm sorry but i have to go." She said while she took her phone and placed the tray on Asamis legs.  
"I'll text you" Asami said  
"Yeah" Korra said ****Asami looked confused at the water tribe girl when she left

Korra stepped in her room.  
Opal was, by the sound of it, taking a shower.  
"Opal, i'm back" she yelled  
Korra settled herself in the couch and she just stared in front of her. She laid her head in hands.  
"Stupid feelings." She thought. She wanted that it would go away. The feeling of sleeping with her, hugging her, kissing her, it could all just leave.  
She was so busy in her toughts that she didn't hear Opal came in.  
"So playa, tell me..." she stopped when she saw Korras face  
"Korra, what's wrong?" She said while she took place next to Korra  
"Well, i captured some feelings for her"  
"But?..." Opal asked  
"I'm her best friend" She said  
Korra chuckled "omg, now i sit here with this fucked-up feeling and i'm only her friend. Great... just great."  
Opal laid her hand on Korras shoulder.  
"I think i'm gonna hit the gym." Korra said.  
Opal opened her mouth but she didn't say a thing. Korra took her sportsbag, threw her gym clothing and her shower equipment in it and left.

At the gym, she changed her outfit to a black sportsbra and grey shorts. She took the first and best punching bag and let it all go. 

A hour past.  
Her hands started to feel numb and her legs were red.  
She decided to call it a day and went back to the changing room, she took a long shower, dried her off, changed and went back to her room. Because of Asami she didn't get lost this time.

On her way home, she took out her phone.

*3 new messages*

All of them were from Asami, she placed her on a bench  
She unlocks her cellphone and checked them

Asami (12:50am): *You forgot the pizza for Opal :0 x*  
Asami (1:00pm): *You know what, leave it. I already ate it :3 x*  
Asami (1:15pm): *Korra plisssss come back, i misss u :(((((( x*

Korra let out a deep sigh.  
"Is everything oke?" a well-builed man asked  
Korra wanted to say that the creep should leave but there was something about this man, Korra felt at ease.  
"Just trouble in paradise" Korra said softly  
"I know you don't know me but can i help?" the man extended his hand. "My name is Iroh"  
Korra shook the old mans hand "Korra" she just said "But i don't think you can help me. There is this person and yeah... she doesn't see me as the way i see her."  
"Ohhh, her?" Iroh asked  
"You got a problem with it??" Korra jumped  
Iroh laughed "Oh totally not, i just want to confirm that, but Korra you have to be greatfull that you even can be her friend. I know it's hard but try to see her as a friend and not like a girlfriend."  
"Oh, let me bend the four elements too, why not??" She said sarcasticly  
Iroh laughed again  
"Sorry but it's hard. The first time i saw her i already fell for her. But you're right... I just have to learn living with it. Thank you" Korra said with a small laugh  
"Eyyyy, don't mention it. Maybe in the nearby future you get a promotion" Iroh joked  
"Yeah, i get promoted to 'super mega best friend' "  
Iroh kept laughing "Korra, i have to go. I hope that everything comes togheter for you."  
Korra smiled at Iroh while he took off. She sat there for a little while and went back to her dormroom.

When she entered her room, she noticed that Opal was gone.

Korra (2:13pm): *Opal, where are you?*  
Opal (2:14pm): *I'm lunching with Bo and Ko, i'm sorry i didn't ask you but i tought you better work it out in the gym*  
Korra (2:14pm): *i did, would you pleaseeeee bring me some noodles? Love you!*  
Opal (2:15pm): *Your lucky that your cute*  
Korra (2:15pm): * You're* :$ *  
Opal (2:16pm): *Haaa, grammar nazi*

Korra laughed, locks her phone and put it back in her pocket. She turned the tv on and watched some idiotic show.  
She fell asleep right in front of the tv.

Two hours later someone came knocking. Korra opened with her sleep-face still on her face. It was Asami.  
"Hai" she said with a small smile  
"Oke Korra, like a FRIEND, not a GIRLFRIEND" she thought  
"Hai buddy" Korra said "Yeah you already fucked up" she said in her mind  
"Do you wanna come in?" Korra asked  
"Actually i just wanted to ask you if you wanna grab a bite? Some chinese or something?"  
"Ofcourse! I'm pretty hungry but wait come in for like 5 minutes. Let me prep my self, i just fell asleep and i look bad"  
"You look beautiful" Asami said with a small smile.  
Blushing Korra gestured that Asami could walk in, then she went to the bathroom to splash some water in her face and changed in to something casual but attractive at the same time. "Oh yeah, look at her as a friend..." she said while she put her pair of jeans on. She texted Opal

Korra (4:55pm): *i'm sorry but i don't want any noodles anymore, i'm gonna take a bite with Asami. I'll tell you later all about it*

"Okay, let's go" Korra said  
"I know a place where they have the best noodles ever" Asami said enthusiasticly.  
"Awesome, cause i love me some noodles" 

They went to the parking lot where Asamis car stood.  
She had the newest Satomobile in shining red  
"Wauw..." Were the only words Korra could bring out  
"She's a beauty isn't she?"  
"Spirits... She's too good to be true."  
Korra didn't knew if she was talking about the car or about Asami. The inside of the car was unbeliefable.  
First of all, leather was everywhere. The car a lot of gadgets and a lot of buttons where Korra didn't dare to push on.  
"Asami? How did you afford this??" Korra asked, hoping that she would tell the truth. That she would say that she's the daughter of the CEO of the company. "It wasn't that expensive, i got a job and i saved the money up."  
"Are you serious? Because this car looks worth a lot of money"  
You saw that Asami hesitated. She hates lying but she still held the lie.

They arrive at a small place called: 'The Blue Dragon'.  
There were only a few people around. They placed their selfs on a table close to the window. The waiter already was there.  
"Hai, miss Sato and her friend (the man winks at Asami). Here you go. Here are the menus. I'll come back in a bit to collect your orders." Then he disappeared.  
Asami just stared at Korra like she expected that Korra would say something.  
"What's wrong?" Korra asked  
"Euh, i don't know, is there something wrong??" Asami aksed nervous.  
"No, but..." Korra thought about what just happened.  
Asami lied about her money and about her car...  
"Are you nervous because i know now that you're Asami Sato?" Korra asked  
Asami looked down  
She took Asamis hand that laid on the table "Korra that's against the rules." She thought in her own, but she didn't care.  
"Asami, i already knew who you're from the start. I know that you're Asami Sato and that your father is the CEO from Future Industries. Why are you ashamed?"  
"Troughout the years, people just wanna be my friend because i have money... That's why i don't have a lot of friends. I have some trust issues... But i don't know, you were nice from the start and stuff like that" She said a bit sad  
"I didn't became friends because you're rich, i did it because i felt comfortable around you and you're funny. And i wanna be your girlfriend, stuff like that" The last part she said in herself. "I didn't care if you were poor or rich, but you have to say it yourself, being rich is an extra nice feature."  
Asami smiles "That's true"  
"So be yourself, and don't ever lie to me again" she smiled  
"Okay, i'm sorry"  
"Don't be" Korra said with a small smile on her face

After their wonderfull diner, they went back home.  
"Wanna hang out at my place?" Asami asked  
"Sorry, but i think i should go back to Opal, she's my roommate and i don't see her that much."  
"It's alright, text me when you wanna hang out."  
She pulled Korra in a tight hug. "Thank you for the nice dinner"  
Korra started blushing "I had a great time, i will sertainly text you"  
They broke the hug and went there own way.  
Korra stepped inside of her room and saw Opal sleeping in the couch. It was around 8pm so she just woke Opal  
"Korra??" She said sleepy  
Korra let out a chuckle "Hai there"  
"I was waiting on you"  
"Rough day?"  
"We just walked around and kept walking, i'm dead"  
Korra laughed "Just keep laying then"  
"Omg, best friend ever, how was your day? Do you feel better?" She asked a bit concerned  
"The first part you already know, then on my way back from the gym, i checked my phone and i saw that i got some text messages from Asami, i sat down a bench.  
Suddenly a old man came to me, Iroh was his name And he gave me the best advice for my situation. When i came back here you were away and Asami asked for dinner, the dinner was fun and that was my day."  
"Sooo, everything is just fine?..."  
"That's one way to say it"  
"It was scary to see you like that this morning." Opal said softly  
"Yeah, i'm sorry, i really felt down, but i just feel pretty good right now." She said with a smile  
"Awesome, i'm glad for you"  
Korra smiled again "Well can i join you in this comfy couch??"  
"Ofcourse"

Opal fell quick asleep while Korra watched tv 'till 11pm.  
Before Korra went to bed, she took Opals blanket, that fell on the ground, and placed it back on Opal. She took out her phone on the way to her bed and started typing

Korra (11:04pm): Sleeptight Asami, sweet dreams!x

A few minutes later...

Asami (11:08pm): Sleeptight hon!X*

With a satisfied feeling, she fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know Iroh is normally in ATLA but he was always wise and he was one of my favorite characters so deal with itttt


	10. Let's trade shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's perspective of the day she and Korra met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So here's Asamis view of the day she met with Korra. If you want a part 2 let me know, i will show her perspective when Korra came over.  
> -I know i'm a little late so sorry guys  
> -When i talk about 'you', it is obviously Asami.  
> -It's late when i post this so yeah, if you see any mistakes, i didn't check it

You felt a burning feeling that someone is staring at you. You look around and saw a (obvious) younger girl looking at you, you glance at the girl and then back away.  
"Oeh, an admirer" you smiled and blushed by the tought.  
The burning is there for another few minutes and then, nothing. You look at the place where your 'secret' admirer stood but she was already gone. You work out for awhile before you hit the showers.

On your way out, you take your beautiful red purse and searched for your phone when you bump into the same girl from earlier.  
"Damn, her eyes are beautiful" is the only thing you could think of.  
You returned back to reality "I'm sorry!"  
"Just watch out were you going..." The girl with the blue eyes said. She sounded harsh and frustrated. Suddenly the girls expressions faded  
"i'm sorry, i'm just having the worst day ever, i still can't find my way around here and now i can't find my dorm room... Again." The memory of you walking around with the map of the school plays in your head. You let out a laugh.  
"Where do you have to be?"  
"West wing, room 7" blue eyes said  
You try to supress a large smile  
"So this cutie is in my wing?" you thought  
"oh, that's great, i also live in the west wing."  
"That's awesome, we can be wing buddies!" The girl started to blush as hell and a awkward little smile appeared on her face.  
"Wing buddies?? That's so damn cute" you think and let out a laugh  
"My name is Asami" you extend your hand  
"My name is Korra" she shakes your hand  
"Damn she's cute, even her name is cute. Goddamnit. Her hand feels so warm and strong but she's gentle"  
You wanted to hold hands forever, they linger but then released.  
"Follow me, Korra"

On the way to the wing, Korra talks about her life. You listen carefully and are interested in her story.  
When you finally arrive at the entrance, you ask if she knows her way to her room, you just hope that she doesn't know so you can escort her to her room and maybe she asks if you would like to drink some 'coffee'.  
You smile bright.  
"Yeah" the younger girl said with a soft voice  
"Is there something wrong?" You ask a bit worried  
"Oh no, i actually had fun but tomorrow, i'm just gonna be lost again." She smiled sadly  
You just would do everything so she would bright up.  
"If you want i can give you a tour? Give me your phone so i can give you my number" Korra turned a bit red  
"Ow cool" Korra said  
"Just text me when you've time, oke?" You said "Or text me every day, every hour, every minute,..." you thought  
You hand over her phone and she stares at your number.  
"Korra??" You ask.  
"Euh... yeah, that's great i will text you"  
"Ohhh, yeah, you still got it, Asami" you think while you smile. "Awesome" you add  
You two stand there for awhile before you say goodbye

When you enter your room, you throw yourself in your comfy couch, the only thing you can think about is Korra. Her clear sky blue eyes, her soft and warm hand, her voice, her smile. You're already too far down the rabbit hole.  
"Don't get your hopes up, Asami, maybe she want to use you... it wouldn't be the first time..." but you just hope that she isn't using you, you just met her and your stupid brain is already producing some feelings for her.  
"Great..."  
But there's something about this girl that you can't place. Normally you ignore people. Maybe it's because of her blue eyes? Or her cute face?  
"Stop it, Asami, you're just gonna make it worse." You think  
You take out your phone

*1 New message*

"Omg, please let it be herrrr"

Dad (9:48pm): *I need to speak with you, i'll come in a few days*

"Greattt... Probably for his business"  
You hated your dad and his visits, it wasn't a normal, family visit, it was always more a business meeting than a nice visit. He was always like that and after your mom died, you hated him even more. He isolated himself with work and he didn't gave a shit about you. You have to calm yourself when you think about him. It makes you angry and sad at the same time. You take all your feelings and release them while you breath out, take a deep breath and eject everything. You decide to relax so you put on your favorite serie on Netflix.

In the middle of the episode you start to doze off, the vibrating of your phone, fully charged you again.

Unknown Number (10:39pm): *Hai, it's with Korra, the girl you helped finding her way home, i just wanted to text to give you mine number, this isn't my phone so here's my number...*

"FINALLYYY!" You smile bright "What should i text back?? Should i even text back??" This girl is driving you crazy. Normally you're always calm and peace itself but now... Well, you're losing your shit.  
Breath in, breath out

Asami (10:42pm): *Aaaa, awesome, i was waiting for your text actually haha but yeah you know the deal, if you want your tour you just have to ask but it's already late i"m heading to bed, goodnight! X*

"Is that 'X' not a bit too far?? 'I was waiting for your text'?? Omg, i'm like a stalker" you press send without thinking.  
"If she doesn't reply back, take the hint Asami, she wasn't that cute, tss." You keep lying to yourself.  
You keep staring at your phone, hoping she'll text something back. Then finally...

Unknown number (10:45pm): *Ofcourse, thank you again, for being so kind. Goodnight and sleep tight! X*

The text just warms you up.  
"Omg, i can't handle her cuteness" you smile couldn't be bigger.

Asami (10:46pm): *Hahaha you're so sweet, don't worry about it and you too! XX*

"Two kisses are maybe too much... Well then she gotta deal with it" you said tough and press send.  
When you pressed the 'send'-button you were a bit doubtfull about your second kiss but you didn't care, you were a bit desperate for love.

Your love-life was a rollercoaster. When you were younger, you caught feelings for a guy, he was nice and all but you just didn't connect with him, you broke up after 2 weeks. Then you met HER, your first ever girlfriend. You were confused and you didn't knew what to do so you became friends with her. Taking it with baby steps and you would see where it would turn out... It turned out GREAT, you were much happier than before, she was the best thing that happened in awhile but then your dad find out and yeah... Caught red-handed while kissing. He was raging mad at you, he demanded that you would break ever contact that you had with your girlfriend and even then, he didn't talk to you for a whole month. After that you dated a guy. You tried, you honestly tried but nothing... not a single feeling. You dad was happy for you. He was happy that your 'fase' was over. You hated him and you still do. You just sigh, let ever feeling go with it.

You lay in your bed, in your comfy pyjamas.  
You think about Korra. You take your phone and read the messages again. You got 2 messages from her and you already blush when you read them.  
"Too far down the hole..." you say to yourself. You're not sad or angry about it but you just don't wanna get hurt, you want her to be in love with you.  
You chuckle "omg, i'm really a stalker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!


	11. Thunderstorm; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, i'm also afraid of storms.

"COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Korra screamed from the bedroom.  
Suddenly the door opens.  
"Wake up, grumpypants."  
"Get out, Opal, let me sleep in peace or..."  
"Or what?? You will kick our asses??" The two laughed  
"Hé?" Korra looked up and saw Opal and Kuvira standing at the opening.  
"You know? I don't even care, just go awayyy." She whined.  
Opal decided to jump on Korra. "What you gonna do now, o mighty grumpypants." She joked "Vira, join me"  
Kuvira hesitated for a bit she finally joins Opal and jumped right on top of her.  
"Oh, now i'm sertainly gonna kick your asses." Korra said while she tried to escape but she couldn't budge.  
After a few failed attempts to escape, she gives up.  
"Okay, you got me, pleaseee let me go. You two are heavy, let me put some clothes on and i join you." She said annoyed

"Opal, if you do that again..." Korra threatend while she entered the living room  
"It was just a joke Korra" she frowned  
"I'm kidding, you baby" Korra laughed  
Kuvira laughed "And if you want to harm my little sister, you first have to go trough me."  
"I don't want big sister trouble" The water tribe girl smiled  
"Then you know what to do"  
"Yeah, don't kick my ass" Opal joked  
Suddenly someone knocks on the door. Kuvira opened and they saw that Mako and Bolin were there, they both looked worried. Opal immediatelly noticed.  
"Bo, what's wrong??"  
"Don't you guys watched the news?" Bolin asked  
"No, what's wrong?" Korra asked, noticing the serious tonr in his voice.  
"There's a storm coming... And it's not a small one..." Mako said "It's already raining heavily"  
Opal turned to Korra "Asami!"  
"Spirits..." Korra took her phone and called Asami.  
No one answered.  
"Guys, listen, i need to check up on here"  
"You met Asami?? Asami SATO??" Bolin asked shocked  
"Not now, Bolin" Korra asked while she took a small bag and started packing some clothes and her charger for her phone.  
"Okay, i'm going to Asami, i'll explain this all after the storm. What is your plan?" She asked Opal  
"I'm..."  
"She and Kuvira can stay with us" Bolin said with a smile. He looked at Kuvira "Only if you want"  
"Yeah, i don't want to be alone with a storm coming this way" she confessed  
"Okay nice, everybody is with some company." Korra grinned "But i'm think i go now"  
Opal grabbed Korras shoulder "If nobody's home, come join us."  
Korra smiled at Opal "Ofcourse, i'm not a whimp but i don't like it to be alone during a storm"  
Korra said goodbye and went to Asamis room.

She knocks a few times.  
"Asami?? Open up!"  
The door opens slowly, half Asamis face appeared  
"Korra, now is not a great time..." Asami said softly  
"I think now is just the perfect time" She lays gently her hand on the door  
"I'm a mess right now, please come back tomorrow" She lied, she wanted Korra to stay but she really was a mess during storms.  
"Asami, please, i don't want to leave you alone, not now." Korra was pushing her 'friendship-line' a bit... She decided to push it harder. "And you can't probably look like a mess, you... you always look beautiful... You know... Nice" She said nervous "Omg, are you serious?? Now is not the time!" She thought "But i really don't want to leave you alone. Opal is at Bolins so i'm free" Korra tried one last time  
Asami opened the door so Korra could enter  
"I warned you" Asami said

"Asami exaggerated, she just hadn't put her make-up on, she was still beautiful... euh i mean nice." Korra tought "I said you looked beautiful" Korra blushed "You're pushing it, Korra" she said to herself  
Asami pulled Korra in a tight hug  
"Thank you for coming"  
"Didn't you just say that i had to leave or something?" Korra joked  
"Well, you know..." Asami stuttered while she broke the hug  
Korra laughed "Don't worry about it... But what do you normally do during a storm?"  
Asami went red "Euh, normally i drink... A lot." A great shame overshadowed her  
Korra showed a sad smile "What about we watch some tv?"  
"But isn't that dangerous?"  
"I'm here to protect you, nothing is gonna hurt you while i'm with you" Korra said blushing. Right now, she didn't care about her rule about her stupid 'friendship-line', about her blushing, about her idiot smile she put on when Asami looked at her, she just wanted Asami to feel safe and comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but i don't know, i want you guys to have something to read, you know.  
> Next chapter will be on in 2 days or something.  
> Till next time
> 
> Ps: This fanfic almost got 1200 views! i really want to thank you all. i wanna thank all the people who read this story or even considered reading this. I already said this like a 37201 times but i love all of you.


	12. Thunderstorm; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is here

"Can we watch tv in my room? Hopefully, i fall asleep" Asami wished  
"Ofcourse, why not? But can i change in somethings not 'jeansy'?" Korra said with a dorky smile.  
"Yeah, in my bedroom is a bathroom, you can change there"  
When they walked in her room, Korra notciced something.  
"But, you don't have a tv here..."  
"Oh, serious? Oh no" Asami joked  
She jumped in her bed, took the remote from her nightstand and pushed on a button. Suddenly her closet opens and the tv appeared.  
"How rich are you?? Is there something else in the closet??"  
"Do you know Donnie?"  
"Donnie??"  
"Yeah, he's a scary clown that hunts on the newbies on this school" Asami laughed  
"Asami, not cool"  
She laughed harder "Are you serious scared of clowns??"  
"No... They're just... shut up" Korra said while she took her bag and disappeared in the bathroom.  
"Wow... your bathroom looks amazing, i need to spend some time in here one day" her head appearing from the doorway. Asami imagined Korra taking a nice warm bath with her.  
"Euh, yeah ofcourse, whenever you want" Asami blushed, snapping out of her imagination  
Korra laughed while she changed in a white tanktop and a basketball short she stole from Opal and then she put her hair a ponytail  
"Korra?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you..." Right then Korra walked in. "Oh. My. God." Asami tought "She looks so cute... Goddamnit, stop dreaming" she says to herself "Euh, i wanted to ask you what you wanna drink?"  
"Do you got some tea, please? Lemon maybe?" she said while she crawled beneath the blanket.  
"One lemon tea is coming right up!" Asami smiled

Asami came back in with Korras tea and a bottle of water for her. She handed over Korras lemon tea "Be careful, it's hot!"  
"Don't worry, i can handle it" Korra said while she almost burned her finger.  
"You know, i thought you were gonna be totally different during a storm" she said while she took a drank her tea, placing it on her nightstand  
"First, the storm didn't even began yet, all there is, is rain and second..."  
"Yeah?..." Korra asked  
Asami took a small sip of water and swallowed "I think it's because you're here... I feel safe with you and i know you would protect me if something happens..." Asami turned a bit red and showed a small smile  
Korra takes Asamis hand and squeezed in it. "That's right"

After a few minutes, the first thunder could be heard. Asami jumped a bit, a nervous expression appeared  
"You know what's weird? After all what happend during a storm and all, i enjoy watch the lighting. It's beautiful, it's still destructive, but it's beautiful."  
Korra nodded and listened to Asami.  
"Everytime there was a storm, i sat on my balcony, took a glass and a bottle of whisky and just enjoyed the show. I sometimes drank the whole bottle." Again, shame overtook her. "I'm glad you didn't leave"  
"I just would sat there. In front of your door, waiting for you to open up." Korra said with a smile. She thought about her line, that already had been crossed.  
Asami wrapped her arms around Korras right arm and laid her head against Korras shoulder again. Korra loved it when she did that  
"Is this okay for you?" Asami asked soft  
Korra laid her head on Asamis head "Why not."  
They stayed like this for a while. The thunder became louder, the room filled up with light as the lightning struck over and over again. Asami helt her strong but the jumps that she did as she heard the thunder, betrayed her calm.  
"Is everything still okay there?" Korra asked a bit worried  
"Oh, euh, yeah" Asami lied. The thunder became louder and louder, she keep getting flashbacks from the past. She starts sweating.  
Korra hushes her down.  
"I'm alright. I'm alright." She says to Korra  
"Try to get some sleep, okay?"  
"Ugh, you know, normally i'm nothing like this." Asamis voice starts to raise.  
"How do you mean??" Korra says softly, remaining her calm.  
"I-i look weak..." Asami chuckled "I can't even hold me togheter during a stupid storm"  
"Hey! That's not true. You know, the day we met, i decided to discover the school and then around noon, i was at the gym and i saw you performing some sweet moves."  
A smile appeared on Asamis face "I practice Martial Arts, after my mom past away and i was old enough, he hired a private teacher. He said it was necessary so i could defend myself when i leave the house. I knew he was lying, it was so he didn't have to look after me."  
"Geez, your dad seems..."  
"Like a complete douchebag? Yeah, i know"  
"I was gonna say 'unpleasant'" Korra showed a small awkward smile  
"When i told him i was into girls, he... He didn't talk to me for a month, then i dated a guy so he would talk to me again. I broke up a few weeks after"  
Korra felt sorry for Asami, her life wasn't easy. "I wished you were born in my tribe. We don't care about someones sexuality."  
"I wished my dad couldn't care either but yeah..."  
They sat there in silence, not a awkward silence, just a silence. Ofcourse beside the sound of the tv playing and the thunder. After awhile they fell asleep.

Asami woke up by the smell of something burning.  
She opened her eyes and she saw smoke coming from under the door. She starts to panic. "T-this can't be happening again... Asami, if you start panicing, everything will go to shit." She tried to calm herself, with succes. Asami turned herself to Korra and start shaking her.  
"KORRA? WAKE UP!" She screamed, still no response of the sleeping girl.  
"Fuck it" she tries to grab Korra and carry her but she didn't budge.  
"KORRA? PLEASE WAKE UP!" She started coughing. "Korra, you promised to protect me, to keep me safe... please." The dark smoke filled her lungs and then, darkness...


	13. Thunderstorm; part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Some swear words!

Asami woke up. Eyes wide open, sweating like a pig and trying to catch her breath.  
Korra woke up by Asamis heavy breathing, she was scared by Asamis awakening.  
"Asami??" She asked, worring about the heavy breathing girl.  
Asami was physical awake but mentally she still saw the toxic smoke. She needed a few seconds to know that this was reality and not a dream.  
"Asami?" Korra repeated.  
Asami threw her arms around Korra. "I'm so glad you're awake."  
Korra, a bit in shock, tightend the hug.  
"You had a nightmare? Didn't you?" Korra asked looking into the older girl her eyes.  
Asami answered with a sad nod.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Korra asked with a small smile.  
Asami leaned against Korra "Yes, please."  
Korra threw her arm around Asami "Come, talk to doctor Korra"  
Asami let out a small chuckle "I woke up by the smell of something burning. I looked at the door and i saw smoke coming from it, when i saw that i tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't." Her gentle small hand formed a fist. "I... I almost lost you."  
Korra felt a warmth taking over her cheeks. "Is she so concerned about me??" She tought. "Don't worry, i'm still here." She smiled.  
"But what if it wasn't a dream?? I would be to weak to help you... Just i was then..."  
"Give yourself a break. You were 6 for godsake!" Korra lost her cool for a moment.  
The room lid up from the lightning outside.  
"In my dream, i died" Asami added "I felt my lungs filling up by the smoke... I-i was terrified." She snuggled closer to Korra.  
"It was just a dream 'Sami. You're safe, remember? It's like 2am so try to sleep some more, okay?" Korra said softly while she laid back down. Asami loved it when she used her soft voice.  
"Okay." Asami said while she settled her against Korra.  
Korra threw her arm around Asamis waist.

Asamis phone started vibrating.  
"Hello?" She said sleepy "Tomorrow?? Uhum. Around noon? Yeah. Okay. Bye."  
"Who was that?" Korra asked "So i can know whos ass i should kick for waking me up on..." She looked at her phone and looked at the time "on freaking 7 in the morning." She was to sleepy to yell or to be mad.  
Asami crawled back to Korra, Korra threw her arm again around her waist.  
"Well, that person whos ass you gonna kick, is my dad..."  
"Ow... But from the stories that i heard from you, i think he deserves it."  
A smile appeared on Asamis face "You're probably right."  
"So he's coming over tomorrow? That should be nice."  
"Uhum" she only mumbled, still tired.  
"I'm glad the storm is over, now you have a full day to prepare."  
Asami responds with the same mumble.  
"And..."  
"Korra, sweetie, please, it's 7 in the morning, i had a terrible night and my dad is visiting me tomorrow, please, shut the fuck up." Asami said while she didn't moved a inch.  
"I was just messing with you" Korra joked  
"Uhum"

They didn't fell back to sleep but they laid there for awhile. Asamis small, warm breaths that landed in Korras neck. Korras hand on Asamis back. They both felt so in love and comfortable with eachother but still, they both were too scared to ruin this, this bond that they have.  
Asami started playing with Korras hair.  
"How did you sleep?" Korra asked  
"Good. Can i ask you something?"  
Korra nods  
"Where do you dream about?"  
Korra thought about the dream she had a few days ago. She started blushing.  
"Euh... You know... The normal stuff."  
"What's the normal stuff??" Asamis curiosity took over.  
Korra hesitated "Don't laugh, it's quite embarrassing."  
"I promise" Asami said while she was still playing with the water tribe girls hair.  
"I-i have dreams where i have superpowers..." she prepared for the laughter of Asami but nothing.  
"What kinda powers?" Asami asked  
"I can control the four elements, i know, weird right?" Korra said a bit ashamed.  
"No, seriously, it's interesting. Tell me more."  
"Oh... Okay. I live at a town closeby a beach and i work for a organisation that hires me when there's a problem."  
"Do you save the girl??" Asami teased  
"Hey, don't mock me. You can make your own dreams, let me have mine."  
Asami chuckled "Sorry, bit seriously, do you have a special girl there?"  
Korra only could think of one girl "Yeah, she's amazing"  
"Does she also exists in our world?"  
Korra grined "Yes"  
"Is she pretty?"  
Korra smile widend and her cheeks became red "The prettiest"  
"Going on from your reaction, you already met her, right?"  
Korra started laughing "Yess"  
"So why don't ask her out of something?"  
Korras smile became smaller "Because she kinda put me in the friendzone, so yeah."  
She shouldn't said that. Asami thought about a few days back, the first time Korra stayed over for the night, when Asami made breakfast for her. "Y-you're the best friend i or even someone else could wish for". After that sentence she acted all weird and left. It aches Asami when she said it to Korra. Asamis eyes widend. "So, does she mean... Me??" Asami thought. A nice warmth spread in her body, a small smile appeared on her face. "How does she look like?" Asami asked. She needed to know.  
"Euhh... You know, she got boobs." Korra was fucked  
"Well, no shit." Asami laughed  
A awkward laugh came out of Korras mouth "Well, she got..." Korras phone started vibrating "Saved by the ring" she thought. It was a text from Opal, she wanted to go to the diner, she could bring Asami if she wanted.  
"Asami, do you wanna join breakfast with my friends??" She was soooo happy, she could switch subjects.  
Asami wasn't amused. "I really want to but i only know you, it's gonna be awkward."  
Korra took Asamis hand "Come on, it will be fun." Korra brought a fake pout on her face.  
How could Asami say no to that cute face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i wanna throw some credits to Th3VISTa, i had a small writersblock so i took her 'dreams'-idea + Love all of yall!


	14. + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More a small binding chapter

Right before they left the wing, Korra remembered something. "Asami, isn't your dad visiting you today??"  
Asami facepalms herself "Omg, he just called me and i already forgot it. It's almost 9am and he arrives around noon..."  
"You got 3 hours to eat, that's more than enough and yeah... You're my ride." she laughs.  
"Ohh, now i understand, you only use me for my car" she joked while they walked to the parking lot.  
"Whatever you want, Sato"

They went to the same diner where Asami paid for the gangs meal. The gang, that already arrived, sat on the same spot as last time. Korra, Asami and Opal sat togheter and on the other side, you had Mako and Bolin.  
"Long time no see, Korra" Bolin said "Hey, you're probably Asami"  
"Yes, it's great to meet Korras friends"  
"This is my brother Mako and this is my girlfriend/Korras roommate, Opal"  
"Wow, a real Sato at our table." Mako said in disbelief.  
"Yeah yeah, she's just a normal human, Mako" Korra hissed at Mako.  
"Yeah, it isn't like i can bend the four elements or stuff like that." She threw a quick glimpse at Korra.  
"Ohhh, it's on" Korra thought while she exactly didn't knew a single embarrassing fact about Asami.  
"Well, you're not a normal human, you're a beautiful human" Mako said while his cheeks became red.  
Korra started laughing and Asami blushed.  
"You know Mako, she's still single, but i don't know if you even make a chance with your cheezyness" Korra couldn't stop laughing.

They catched up with eachother and ordered the same pancakes as last time.  
"Belief me Asami, these pancakes are like soft eatable pillows" Bolin said with his signature smile.  
Bolin wasn't lying, these pancakes were delicious, she couldn't have enough of it. She stole a piece from Korras plate while she was looking outside.  
"Wait a minute..." Korra said "Asami?!" Don't you have something to confess?"  
"Like that you WALK back to school?"  
Korra just groaned and took a bite from her last pancake.  
When everyone was ready and about to leave, the check came.  
"I got this guys" Asami said  
"Nope, we got this" Korra said "You paid last time"  
"Oh... but..."  
"No buts" Bolin added  
They paid all a small part of the price, except Asami, and left.

In the car, Korra checked her phone. "Asami, it's 11:37. You made it.  
"Yey..." she fake cheered  
"Just a few hours and he's gone" Korra said "Why don't you join dinner tonight? You, Opal and Me?"  
"I'll see how it turns out. I'll text you."  
"Okay, babe" she smiled

They stepped out of the car and walked back to the wing. Right then Asamis phone was going off, it was a text from her dad saying that he arrived and will be there in a few minutes.  
She sighed "I don't wanna do this."  
"I would stay with you but maybe he will think that we're dating... Come here" Korra said while she threw her arms around Asami.  
"You're gonna survive this Asami" she smiled.  
"Let's hope so" Asami joked  
They broke the hug, Korra held Asamis hand for a moment and showed a reassuring smile  
"Is there's something wrong, you come and get me so i can kick his ass."  
"Do you know martial arts then?"  
"No but i think i can shove my foot in his butt."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in 'you-perspective' because i'm only gonna focus on Asami.


	15. Daddy's little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asamis dad is paying a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i thought about this fanfic and i think it's gonna be a long one, like maybe, 25 chapters, but i don't know. I FEEL CONFIDENT ABOUT THIS FIC OKAY?!

"You're late" you say when you open the door.  
There was he. He showed up in his work suit.  
"I know sorry darling" he said while he pulled you in a hug.  
His hugs weren't as soft as those from Korra and Korra even smelled better than him.  
"Not to be rude or something but why are you here?" Oh, it was meant to be rude.  
"I need your help with a design for my new car."  
"Oh, so no normal family visit? What a surprise." You tought but you wanted to say it. You wanted to say, no scratch that, wanted to yell about what a terrible father he was but you know he's still the only family you got. Even if he's a terrible father, he's still your father.

You two sit at your medium diner table. He throws a blueprint on the table.  
"Take a look at it and tell me when something comes up with you."  
You take a look at his design but it looked really bad.  
"You can do better Dad, give me a pencil."  
He laughs while he hands over the pencil.  
You start sketching. You see the car right in front of you. You erase your dads boring design and you replace it with art.  
After awhile he dropped the bomb, "I know you're busy but how is your love-life?"  
You swallow "Oh, i'm in love with a girl and she's soooo awesome and caring but because you're such a butthurt about that subject i can't tell you" you thought, "Oh, you know, just the normal stuff." you say with a big sigh.  
"You mean like normal...?" he said with a sort of angry mixed with fear expression.  
You fill up with rage "You probably mean like a straight relationship??" The temptation to talk about that you're in love with the girl from downstairs is killing you.  
"What's even wrong with being gay??" if this was a cartoon, there would be probably smoke coming out of your ears.  
"What do you mean with that Asami??" His fear expression disappeared and it's all anger now.  
"Two decisions here Asami: First one, telling him that you love a girl or second, you tell him that it was just a question and go back to work" You thought. The only problem is that you're tired of his bullshit and you're so pissed off, it's messing with you. You take take a deep breath and blow it all out.  
"It was just a question" you say, collecting your calm.  
"I hope so" he said still not confident if you're serious or not. He probably knew.

It just went quiet for awhile.  
You kept working on this design and he was watching every move of it. You hated when people kept staring.  
"Dad, give me some room." You said frustrated.  
He took his laptop out his suitcase and did some work on that.  
You could actually ruin his company by fucking up his design but you're not that kind of a person, you liked to wait for karma to strike for you.  
He asked about school and friends and other things but you just give a always gave a short and dry answer. He was just here for a hour and you already wanted him to leave.  
"I'm almost done."  
"Take as much time as you need. I love to spend some time with you"  
"Can someone hand me over a bucket so i can puke in it." you chuckle on the inside "Spending time togheter?? More like i'm doing your work for you. And only if you knew i was a lesbian, you would leave me rot here." It was sad that you could actually think about your dad like that. But you had a good reason for that.

"Here you go" you say "Can i take a picture of it? I wanna show my friends."  
"Why not." He sighs  
You take a quick pic before he checks your design.  
"Not bad"  
"No 'i'm proud of you', no? I didn't saw that coming." You wished Korra was here.  
"Do you wanna catch dinner with me?" He asked  
"No, i already promised a friend that i would join her."  
"Okay, i see you next time" he opens his arms.  
"Ugh" You think while you hug him. You let him go and say bye.  
You close the door  
"Finally."  
You take your phone out of your pocket

To: Korra xx (3:56pm): *Is your offer still valid for dinner? X*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's quite a short visit and a lot of hate is going on between them, this is my vision of them. If you don't like it, i'm sorry.


	16. Grilling love; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time, guys!

To: Asami XX (4:03pm): *Ofcourse! But we're having dinner around 5 or so. Wanna come over? X*

"Oh Opal, Asami is joining for dinner, okay?" She smiled at her  
"You could said that earlier, you know. What if we don't have enough food for the 3 of us??"  
Suddenly a briliant plan forms in Korras head.  
"When Asami gave me a 'tour' on her map of this school, she mentioned a place where are barbeque-grills?? Why don't we grill some delicious meat? You know, with everybody?"  
"Did you forgot the storm?? Okay, the sun shines bright and all but everything is still wet, i like your idea though. I think that Bolin had a grill, i will text him." Opal said while she took out her phone, "Can i ask my sis too?"  
"Ofcourse, but is there enough place for all of us at Bolins?"  
"I'll ask that too."  
Someone knocked on their door. It was Asami.  
Korra stepped outside and closed the door a little "How did it go?" Korra asked worried  
"It could be worse" Asami said with a small smile.  
"Awesome!" Korra pulled Asami in a thight hug.  
"These are much better." Asami thought.  
Korra was happy for Asami "We have a small problem tough. We're gonna barbeque at Bolins. Wanna join?" Korra hoped she would say yes.  
"I don't know" Asami said while she holds her arm, "it looks like i invited myself"  
Opal opens the door "So everything is settled, the grill is ready and we got a large table to eat on and Asami, don't be ridiclious, a friend of Korras, is a friend of us." she smiles "But i wanna ask you two something?"  
"And that is?" Korra asked  
"Could you two get some meat or fish? Here's some money."  
"No, please, let me do the honor to atleast pay for the food." Asami insisted.  
"Why is Asami so perfect??" Korra thought  
Opal hesitated but she still gave the money to Korra "Asami, that's sweet of you, if you really insist. Korra get us something for dessert or something to drink. I'm making my famous Beifongs potatosalade." She laughs  
"Okay, we will be right back." Korra smiles back.  
Opal closes the door.  
"Do you got your keys?" Korra asked to the pale girl.  
"Always"  
"Let's go then"

"So, how was your 'meeting' with your dad?" Korra asked on the way to the store.  
"It wasn't that bad, he asked if i could help with a design of a car, that's all." Asami said, she didn't take her eyes of the road.  
"Can i see it? Pleaseeee?"  
"Ofcourse, but wait till we're back."  
"So you can show off, right?" Korra joked  
Asami blushed "No..."  
"Yeah right" Korra chuckled  
"Okay, it's fun to get recognition for something. And i love compliments..." Asami blushed again  
"That's good to know, i don't like them, i like to give compliments though." Korra smiled  
"Why don't you like them?" Asami asked out of curiosity.  
"I feel like being lied to." Korra said "Luma gave me a lot of compliments and yeah..."  
Asami felt sorry for the younger girl. "She really messed with you, did she?" she took a quick glimpse at Korra.  
Korra didn't answer, she just looked out of her window.

They took a shopping cart and looked around.  
Everything looked sooo good. They went straight to the meat row because otherwise they would take so many unnecessary things. Like that delicious chocolate bar. "Korra, keep your focus on the meat, not on that bag of chips right there... I'm fucked" she thought "Asami, we need to go, NOW!"  
"But we don't got any meat. We just got 2 large bottles of ice tea and 2 bags of chips..."  
"Did you threw that in there...?"  
"Yes" Asami said without any regret.  
Korra laughed "But you don't get it, the chocolate... it's screaming my name!"  
Asami outed a cute, loud, dorky laugh "O no, that was my ugly laugh, perfect, right in the middle of the store... But yeah, if you want take some chocolate."  
"First, that was like the cutest laugh ever and are you serious??"  
Asami cheeks turned red "No, that's my weird laugh, and yeah, but hurry up, we still don't got food for on the grill."  
"Omg, yassss and i'll help, wait let me get some chocolate."  
Asami looked around down the meat lane. Everything looked so good. She decided to pick some marinaded spare ribs, a lot chicken wings and steaks.  
"Everybody likes these." She thought "Korra?? Come help me" she said with a louder voice.  
Suddenly Korra came with some chocolate and dropped it in the cart. "What's wrong?" She asked  
"Do your friends like this?"  
She looked at the chicken, the ribs and the steaks "Yeah, Bolin loves ribs, don't you think we should get another one?"  
"Ofcourse, why not? And what does Opal like?"  
"She likes everything but can we get one more thing before we go?" She placed that fake pout again on her face.  
Asami sighed "Omg, what now?"  
"Some shrimps" Korra smiled  
"Mmmm, i like me some shrimps too, okay" she said while she pushed the cart towards the fish row.  
Korra threw her arms around Asamis neck like she was about to piggyback-ride her "Thank you, you're awesome."  
"I would think the same of you, if you didn't choke me" Asami joked  
"Oh, sorry" Korra said with a smile while she scratched her head.

They took probably too many shrimps and two buckets of chocolate ice cream.

"Hey Opal, we're on the parking lot and we got the food. Are you ready with your Beifong salade?" She spoke trough the phone.  
"No, almost. Head already to Bolins. Give me Asami on the phone."  
"Why her?"  
"Cause you probably get lost." Korra heard her laughing.  
"That's not true... Here, i put Asami on the line."  
"Hey Opal"  
"Hoi Asami, listen, Bolin is not far from the parking lot but Korra would probably forget it."  
"Cute" Asami thought  
Opal gave Asami the route and there they go

Asami waited for Korra at the door.  
"You know, you could help me with carrying this." She looked at the 2 heavy bags.  
"But someone needed to open the doors for you."  
"Well open the door then" Korra said while she was sweating.  
"I-i'm afraid."  
"Are you serious?" Korra was not amused.  
"I don't know your friends, Korra"  
"You're lucky you look cute." Korra handed over a bag "Take this" blushing Asami obeyed while Korra knocked on the door.  
"Hai guys." Mako said  
"How you doing?" Asami asked while they entered  
"I'm good, thanks" Asami showed a small smile "Hand over the meat to Bolin, the grill is already warm." He added  
Bolins room had a small garden. Bolin welcomed the two girls and took over the food.  
"Where's Opal?"  
"She's making her famous potatosalade" Korra said to Bolin.  
"Oh yesss! That potatosalade is beyond awesome." he said, water already forming in his mouth "You can already take place at the table or you can hang inside for a bit and maybe call Opal and ask if it's gonna take long, maybe i should wait for grilling the delicious meat that you brought."  
He opened the first pack and saw the spare ribs laying in front of him. "Brooo...." was the only thing he could say.  
Korra and Asami laughed.  
"Where do you wanna sit?" Korra asked  
"Oh, so you wanna sit with me?" Asami teased  
"Euh... I don't know... I assumed you wanted to sit with..." she stuttered "Spirits, i'm probably a tomato by now." she thought  
Asami laughed "I'm messing with ya, ofcourse i wanna sit next to you. Let's sit over there." The two seats were placed right under the sun. The weather was amazing. Later at the evening they would, hopefully, see the sunset.  
Asami looked at Korra "You know, you didn't tell me your dream girl"  
Korra knew this was the end of her secret. She took a moment to think about this. Then she took a deep breath "At the end of this night, you'll know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could made this into 1 big chapter but why would i?? Trolol.


	17. Grilling love; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner isn't over, Guys!

"Ugh, stupid voicemail. Opal? It's Korra... again. Bolin is asking if you're almost ready with your salade, he's waiting for you. Please, pick up. I'm hungry goddamnit." Right on that moment Opal and Kuvira entered.  
"Well, scratch that." she locks her phone.  
"Hai everyone!" They yell. Opal walks over to hug Bolin.  
"Now you're here, we can start cooking!" Bolin threw some ribs and chicken wings on the grill.  
Opal placed the bowl with her famous potatosalade on the table. Right in front of Korra and Asami.  
"Korra can you help me make the table?"  
"Ofcourse" she turned to Asami "I'll be right back." she threw a wink at her and went inside to grab some plates.  
A few moments later, the table was ready. The potatosalade was in de middle and at the other ends you had normal salades. They weren't quite normal salades, Mako learned the recipe from his boss in Ba Sing Se.  
"Here's the first round!" Bolin placed a large scale with some ribs and chicken wings on the table, "Before you attack, i shotgun one rib for me! Opal, honey, please. Keep one safe for me."  
"Don't worry, i'll stab the one who steals your spare rib, hon." she said while she pointed her fork to everyone on the table.

It was funny to see Asami eating. Normally she was always this classy lady, but now she looked like someone who didn't ate like two weeks. Her fingers were dirty and there was a layer of marinade around her mouth.  
"Do i have something on my face" noticing that Korra was staring at her.  
"O no, you look great!" She laughs.  
Everyone laughs.  
"Korra, Asami, you're the only two who eat shrimps, do i have to grill some more?" Bolin asked  
"If it's only for us, then no." Asami said politly.  
"But..." Asami quickly stumped Korra under the table "Fu... Yeah Bolin, i had enough shrimps. Now, sit and eat!"  
"Omg, finally!"  
Korra quickly stole a shrimp from Asami.  
"Well, that was karma from the pancakes." Asami said  
Korra was about to eat it but she couldn't. "Here, i was just teasing you." She handed over the shrimp.  
"Thanks that's sweet of you."

When they finished, Bolin had again, ate too much.  
"First pancakes and now this Bo? Damn" Mako laughed.  
"You can say whatever you want bro, no regrets."  
"Just wait when you have to go to the restroom" Mako joked  
Kuvira started to empty the table.  
"Let me help you, i don't feel sick like this little piggy here" Asami pointed to Korra.  
"Thanks" Kuvira smiled at Asami  
"I don't feel sick. I just ate a little to much."  
"Whatever you want, water tribe" Asami joked  
They collected all the plates, forks and knives.  
"Who wants ice cream?" Mako asked "We only got chocolate though."  
"Me!" Everybody yelled.  
"Bolin, you sure wanna do this?" Opal asked  
"Or no. I think that's better" He said with a small smile "Excuse me, i have to go to the restroom."

"This ice is amazing!" Korra said while she put another spoon in her mouth. She had a big stain of chocolate on her chin.  
"Do you eat with your chin??" Opal joked  
"He?" Korra didn't know what Opal was talking about.  
"Here, let me handle it" Asami said. She licked her tumb and wiped away the chocolate from her chin.  
Korra turned red. "T-thank you." She stuttered.  
Opal took all the empty bowls and placed them in the dishwasher.  
"I'm sorry, lovely people, but i have to go. I have volleyball training tomorrow" Kuvira said  
"Can't you skip it?" Opal pouted  
She shaked her head 'no'.  
She said her goodbyes and she went back to her room.

When the table was clean and the dishes were done, they all just sat there, having a nice chat.  
Suddenly Asami spoke "Guys, i'm sorry that i interrupt you, but i wanna thank you. For everything. I just know you and you 'invite' me for this awesome barbeque. You're guys are awesome."  
"Asami, you don't have a choice. We just take you in and never let you go." Bolin joked.  
"Yeah, just like Korra." Opal said smiling at the two of them.  
They all sit there, the sun sinks right in the horizon.  
"This day couldn't be any better." Korra said  
"Amen" Opal added.  
They talked awhile before they finally decided to end this beautiful day.  
"Korra, here's the key to our room, i think i gonna spend the night here." Opal said "That's fine, right babe?"  
"Ofcourse Opal, you don't have to ask that anymore." Bolin smiled  
Korra didn't like to sleep alone, she just wanted to sleep again at Asamis. "Okay, i think i'm gonna go. It's already late."  
"I'll come too, you don't know the way." Asami smiled.  
"Goodnight everyone" Asami and Korra said while they exited the room.  
Asami grabbed Korras hand. "Just follow me."  
She couldn't control herself and smiled bright when Asami took her hand. They walked hand in hand till Korras room.  
The younger girl stood in front of her door. "Asami can i ask you something?"  
She nodded. "C-can i sleep at your place tonight? To be honest, i don't like to sleep alone. Especially in a whole dormroom."  
"She's being cute again" Asami smiled in herself "Ofcourse"  
Korra lid up. "Thank you. Wait, let me get something to sleep."  
"Don't worry about that, i can give you something to wear." Asami said while she took Korras hand again.

"Is this okay?" She hands over a blue tanktop and a white short.  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
She changed herself in Asamis bathroom again.  
When she entered Asamis bedroom, Asami was already in bed. Korra crawls under the warm blanket. Asami turns herself to Korra.  
"Sooo, your dreamgirl?" Asami asked  
"Okay, euh... You know... she has... euh..."  
"Asami, you got again two choices. First, let Korra stamper for another century or you can risk it, to ask if it's you..." she thought.  
"Korra?"  
"Euh, yeah?"  
"Am I your dreamgirl...?"  
Suddenly silence. It looked like the time had stopped. Korra looked right in Asamis eyes.  
Korra swallowed  
"Yes" she said softly "But i want you to..."  
Asami pulled Korra closer and kissed her. That sweet soft kiss.  
"Finally" they both thought while they kept kissing. Korra laid her hand on Asamis face. They both couldn't be happier at the moment. The kiss stopped.  
"Looks like this day could be better." Korra smiled, her hand still on Asamis face.  
"I always wanted to do that" Asami said. They both laughed.  
"Me too but the moment you said 'that i was your best friend' i thought differently."  
"Yeah i know, it didn't want to say that but what should i said? 'Yeah i just know you for 2 days but i already feel super close to you and i already wanna kiss you'"  
They laughed. They felt overjoyed.  
They both smiled into another kiss. Their tongues connected eachother. They both couldn't get enough. Korra placed her hand on Asamis back and pulled her closer. Asami moaned. They broke up the kiss.  
"You're amazing" Asami said.  
"Thank you, your lips are soft" Korra said while she touched her lovers lips, "Why don't we continue this tomorrow, i'm really tired actually" she smiled.  
"I hope this isn't a dream" Asami laughed  
"It isn't" Korra said while she kissed Asami one last time. "Goodnight, sweetie"  
Asami snuggled closer to her girlfriend "Sleeptight love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is like you guys want it, maybe it's a bit lame or so but yeah, i'm not good at describing a kiss or something haha :$ but yeah FINALLY THEY ARE TOGHETER!


	18. Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't they go a little TOO fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about 7am and the sun is coming up. And it's now actually just Korra thinking about her relationship.

Korra stared at the ceiling  
There was something wrong but she couldn't quite place it. She even didn't know WHY there was something wrong. She shared a bed with the girl that she loved, the girl from her dreams. Yesterday they both confessed that they're in love with eachother, more like showed. Was it because her ex? Did they just go to fast? They met just a few days ago. She knew Luma for a month before she started dating.  
"No, Asami is different."  
That was a fact. The happiness that she felt yesterday, how good she finally felt, was overwhelming. She turned herself to the older girl. She was still sleeping. She was cute while she was asleep. Korra covered Asamis left cheek with her hand and stroke it with her thumb.  
"There's nothing wrong with jumping in a relationship... Right?" Korra was way overthinking this. Asami made her happy even from the start.  
"Why is there a feeling that's something wrong then??" Korra asked that question a milionth time to herself. She hated herself for this. If she was so happy, why did she question it? Maybe she's just scared that it will end the same like before. Asami went trough the same as Korra did. Asami wouldn't do that.

Asami moved a little, Korra took her hand away. She shuffled herself to Asami and threw an arm around. Asami responded by snuggling closer to Korra, she was so close, the blue eyed girl could feel her breathing. Korra loved this. The feeling that they both were comfortable to being close to eachother.  
She just started to know this girl but she couldn't imagine her life without her. Asami was so nice to her and her friends, but so was she. She thought about the nights they spend togheter, the nightmares, the storm. She didn't hate Asamis flaws, it was normal that she had them. She moved her hand to the raven black hair and played with. Asami went trough alot. It was actually still a wonder that she's so open and loving, she deserved a good girlfriend.  
"That's what i'm gonna be." Korra said/demanded herself.  
Suddenly she thought about Iroh. She wanted to see him again so she could tell him that she got a 'promotion'. Korra softly chuckled.  
She backed a bit away so she could see Asamis face. She still couldn't believe that she dated this beautiful piece of hotness. She wanted to go outside and show her off. She just wanted to scream that Asami was her girlfriend. She wanted that her parents could see her. She was thinking about skyping them today. Should she ask Asami to join them? Okay, maybe that's a bit too early... But still... She's just gonna ask her. If she don't want to, then she don't have to. The water tribe girl thought about Asamis dad. A great feeling of anger and sorrow formed in Korra. Anger because Asamis dad is against their love and she actually felt sorry for the fact that Asami fell in love with her. Now she have to lie to her dad and even if she said it, how will it turn out?  
"Probably for the worse." Korra became a bit scared about the thought. "What was the worst?"  
Korra promised to protect her love but from her own dad?? Okay, she always joked about putting a foot in his ass but yeah, that was clearly a joke.  
She released a big sigh.  
She kissed her lovers forehead. "Everything will work out though. I promise" She whispered while she closed her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, i think i'm gonna work more with time and stuff. I will not to it day to day but more like skip time and all of that. They have 'vacation' or something but after the vacation i'm more gonna skip time. i'm also gonna skip their lessons. I'm not gonna make a whole chapter about a math class. Okay maybe Asami will help Korra or something but that's it. Whatever you will see it when it happens.  
> Thanks for reading, love you and see you next chapter


	19. The first and the last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one sentence could do this...

"Hey beautiful" Asami woke Korra with a small kiss. She already made breakfast.  
"Bed on breakfast? Again?" The feeling of a deja vu entered Korra "If you're gonna say that 'i'm your best friend' again, i swear..."  
Asami laughed "Shut up about it already, here" she handed over a wooden tray with all her favorite things. Bacon with eggs, toast, some fruit and two glasses of orange juice.  
Korra already made some room for her lover so she could join. "Here, sit." She smiled.  
Asami took place next to her and took the tv-remote.  
"What do you wanna watch?"  
"I don't know, zap a bit" Korra sat when she threw a grape in her mouth  
Asami stopped at 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air' "I love this episode, is this okay?"  
"I didn't knew you liked this show... I actually don't know a lot about you..." she looked at Asami "D-don't you think we rushed ourselfs in this relationship...?" She felt liked she hurt Asami, it sounded like Korra had made up her mind about all this.  
"Do you have doubts about us?" Asamis eyes filled up with fear. She needed this, just like Korra, she felt happier than ever, "Korra, i don't know why you ask this, okay we don't know eachother for so long, but what i feel is real." She took Korras hands in hers, "We can learn about eachother while we're dating." Asami felt like she was desperate, like she couldn't let her go... so she proved otherwise... "If you want to stop with this..." she removed her hands from Korras.  
"No!" Korra almost screamed. It came out fast and loud. "Oh, i'm sorry but yeah, i don't want to lose you but i don't know much about you. I want to expand my knowledge about you, like when i want to buy you a gift or something, i have no idea what you like..." Korra sighed "Sorry, the first day with the girl of my dreams and i fuck it up." Her head hanging down.  
"No... You didn't 'fuck it up'. You're right. We did moved to fast. Let's just take a break from all this... So we can learn to know eachother better." Asami pressed her lips togheter. She needed to hold back the tears. She didn't want to take a break. She wanted to be with Korra, with her love. She wanted to hold her all day, just the two of them, laying in this bed for the rest of the day. She wanted to laugh with her, to kiss her... She didn't know how this one sentence and a single drop of doubt could cause this explosion of emotions.  
Korra looked in her eyes. She directly knew what kind of damage she had done. Now it was Korras turn to hold Asamis hands. "Can't we just forget about this conversation and eat breakfast?" Korra felt like she ripped out Asamis heart and spit on it.  
"Sorry Korra but i think it's better for you to leave." Asami couldn't held back her tears anymore. The tears started falling but she didn't sob, lips still pressed on eachother so she could hold back any sobbing. Any sign of weakness. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.  
Korra just sat there for a moment. She ruined everything. Her heart ached and her eyes became watery. She walked to the bathroom door. "Asami, please come out. Let me talk to you." Her tears started falling. "Please!" She begged, she begged like a child.  
After a minute of sobbing, Korra decided to change her clothes. She stepped back to the door that seperated the two lovers from eachother.  
"I'm sorry Asami, i'm sorry for what i said. I should never doubted us." And then she left.  
Their relationship didn't last longer than a day but they both were already heart-broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i overreacted... but i don't know. This chapter showed the two girls at their most vulnerable point, but they will come stronger out of this. Their relationship will also be beter


	20. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 'fight'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way to long, normally this part was longer but i'm cutting it in 2 different parts.

Korra laid on her bed for what felt like half a hour, faced to the wall, all curled up. She thought about what just happend. Did they broke up? Is this a break? Is this temporary? She hoped this was temporary. She didn't want to lose her. She thought about what she said. 'Don't you think we rushed ourselfs in this relationship?'. Anger built up in her.  
"Goddamnit Korra, you ruined everything."  
She repeated the sentence a hundred times in her head.  
It really came out wrong. It sounded like her feelings weren't clear enough. Like she had trouble loving Asami.  
"But i DO love her..." she really could let it all go in he gym but she hadn't the energy to do anything. She wanted to go back upstairs and apologize to Asami, but like the situation was like now... She better could give her lover/former lover some space.  
Someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" She screamed. She didn't care about the neighbours right now.  
"I'm in the bedroom!" She screamed again to the unknown visiter.  
Asami opened the bedroom door.  
Korra looked up and all her emotionel wounds were ripped open again. Tears filled her eyes again. She turned her face back to the wall.  
Asami didn't say a thing and took a seat on Opals bed.  
"I repeated that stupid phrase over and over again, and now i know how you understood it. I didn't mean it like that. I don't care that i don't know much about you, i just wanna be with you. I wanna learn about you WHILE we're dating. I don't wanna take a freaking brake. I don't wanna be sepereated from you. The fact is Asami... i-i really love you. I really do." Tears rolled over her cheeks. She felt so vulnerable... Weak. Asami could break her right now.  
Asami stood up and took a seat now at Korras bed. She placed a hand on Korras arm. "Please look at me."  
Korra sat right up but she still couldn't meet Asamis eyes. There were still tears rolling over her cheeks. She couldn't control it anymore. The wounds wouldn't close.  
"I'm really sorry. I feel like a idiot" Her voice was shaky and her throat was dry.  
Asami placed her fingers under Korras chin and softly forced her face upwards. The beautiful blue eyes met hers. She wiped Korras tears away with her pale thumb.  
"Just promise..." Asami started.  
Korra interrupted her "I promise everything. I felt like i lost you... i hated that feeling."  
A small smile appeared on Asamis face. "Good." She threw her arms around Korra.  
Korra held her tighter. She would miss this. Her smell. Her chin on her shoulder. She just would miss Asami.  
In the hug, Asami spoke to Korra. "I still thought about what you said and you're right.  
Korra backed up. A shocked look on her face.  
"Just listen, like you said, we don't know eachother that well so why don't we take it step by step."  
"But we're still dating?"  
Asami laughed "Well, if you really want to..." She joked, "But i wanna ask you something... Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Asami already slept with the girl, kissed her but when she asked her on a date, she couldn't control the redness in her cheeks.  
"Omg, you're so cute. Ofcourse i wanna go on a date with you. My threat... we can't go somewhere expensive though. When i left, my parents almost gave me everything they had and it wasn't that much but i'm greatfull for it." she showed a sad smile.  
"You don't have to, hon. In my bedroom you told me about that 'you wanted to buy me gifts but you didn't knew what to buy'. Well i let you know that i'll buy you gifts and small things, but these gifts can be a bit expensive. To be serious, even if you once bought me something small, I still would love it. But yeah, I just like to spoil my love."  
"I would too but..." she hung her head.  
"Like i said, i couldn't care less." She said while she kissed her lovers cheek "i don't date you for the money".  
"For what then?"  
"For you cuteness, looks, sweetness... Should i continue?" She complimented.  
Korra blushed. Hard. "Oh, you can stop. Can we go to the living room? I think i'm gonna fall asleep if i stay here."  
"Well, don't mind me joining then." she smiled  
It looked like she knew the right buttons to make Korra blush. "Asami, stop it!"  
"Stop what?" She laughed when she stood up, she offered Korra a hand.  
"You know what i'm talking about..." she said while she took Asamis soft hand. "Did i actually tell you that i find your skin soft.  
"Wow... That's not creepy at all..."  
"Euh... I mean the skin of your lips..." Korra didn't know that would be creepy to Asami. "Spirits... i'm really a idiot.."  
"I'm kidding Korra, chill" Asami smiled while she pulled Korra to the living room.

Korras head laid on Asamis lap, like what felt like forever. Asami stroke the water tribe girls brown her with care. It didn't last long before she fell asleep on her lap.  
Suddenly the door opened.  
"Korra, i'm..." Opal saw Korra sleeping. "Home..." she whispered.  
She went closer to Asami. "Did you spend the night here?"  
Should Asami say the truth? Should she say she and Korra were dating? That they already had a problem?...  
"Euh... No we actually slept at my place. S-she didn't want to sleep alone." Asami didn't even notice that she was still moving her hand trough Korras hair. "How late is it?"  
"2pm or something." Opal said while she took a few things. "If Korra wakes up, would you please say that i'm with Bolin again. I feel bad that i'm always away but when school starts i'll always be here. Say that too please" Opal smiles.  
Asami gave a nod and Opal disappearred again. She looked to the beauty that still was asleep. Her head was pointed to Asamis abdomen. Should she wake her up?  
"Nahhh." She took out her phone and made a photo of Korra. She laid there, mouth wide open, 'lady-snores', the younger girl even mumbled in her sleep. Asami sweared she could hear her name once but she brushed it off.

"Asami, babe, wake up." Korra stroke Asamis hand with her tumb. "We both fell asleep." She smiled.  
"Ow... What's the time?" Asami rubs her eye while she stretchs out.  
"Like 5pm"  
"Omg, we sleep to much, you know that?"  
Korra laughed "But know we have enough energy to... not sleep..."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Oh, Asami sure knew what she was talking about.  
"Nothing." She grinned.  
Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Asamis stomachs groaning.  
"Well someone is hungry." Korra laughed while she took her wallet, "Let's get something to eat."  
"Let me change first." Asami said while she already hurried to her room.  



	21. Nothing makes me happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

They went to the same noodle place where Bolin always go. They stood in front of the entrance.  
Korra scratched the back of her head, "I know this is not fancy, but it's really good."  
"Korra, i'm just glad that you're taking me on a date." She smiled.  
They went inside and took the seat by the window.  
"First thing i wanna tell you is that i love to sit at the window." Korra stated her first fact.  
"Well, then we're gonna have a problem cause me too."  
The waiter came to their table.  
"Don't hold back, okay?" Korra looked at the jade eyes.  
She gave a nod.  
"What can i bring you ladies?"  
"I want the noodles with shrimp, extra shrimp please, and green tea" Korra said.  
"I want the same but i want water." Asami smiled.  
"Coming right up." And the waiter left again.  
Asami gave a look to Asami.  
"What??" Asami asked, obviously noticing the look.  
"I said 'don't hold back' and there you go taking noddles with shrimp."  
"But i'm taking the same order as you!" Asami laughed.  
"It's different."  
"You're different, that's for sure." Korra didn't know, if she had to feel offended or to blush. She changed subject.  
"So Asami, tell me something about you." She put her head on her head and waited for some 'Asami fun facts'.  
"Oh, i like cars. I like to go fast and to work on them... Oh wait, look." She took out her phone and showed Korra the design that she made for her dad.  
"Asami... Did you made this?? This is amazing! So this car will drive around the city in some time??"  
Asami laughed from her reaction and nodded.  
"Wow... i'm actually proud, Asami. MY girlfriend designed a car, where everyone will ride in... In the near future." She just kept staring at the picture. She looked over at Asami who looked like she zoned out for a minute and scrolled trough her photos.  
"She proud of me?? Is she serious? At look of her face, it looks like it. Even my own dad didn't say that to me..." she looked over at Korra. She noticed Korra swiping and laughing. Mostly it were photos of something funny she took from a website.  
Korra looked up to Asami, "oh, euh, sorry here..." she gestured that Asami should take her phone.  
"You"re my girlfriend. You can look in my phone, i have nothing to hide." She gave a subtile hint that Korra should hand over her phone. Korra got the hint.  
"Here, you can look at everything you want." she handed over the phone, "I don't have a code so just swipe."

And there was the waiter with their food. He handed over the boxes. He shortly returned with their drinks too.  
Korra was curious how she was named in Asamis phone. She went to 'contacts' and scrolled to the 'K'. She noticed that her lover didn't had that many contacts. Then she saw it. 'Korra xx'. She smirked. "That's so cute." She tought when she slurped a few strings of noodles in her mouth.  
"What are you doing?" Asami asked while she took a bite out of a shrimp.  
The slurping noodle girl turned the screen to Asami.  
"Wait, let me change that..." she took her cellphone and typed something.  
She handed it back over. 'MY girlfriend <33' stood in white letters on the screen.  
Korra couldn't control her blush. "If you want, you can change your name too." She brought a whole shrimp in her mouth.  
'Asami XX' appeared on Korras phone. She quickly glanced at Korra. Her heart lid up. She was happy she just didn't name her like 'Asami.' or 'Rich girl.' that she already had experienced with some other people. "Hmmm... What should i type...?" She already deleted the previous name. She chose for something simple. 'My Love <333'. With satisfaction, she took a bite of noodles. She slides the phone back to Korra. "Here you go."  
Out of curiosity, she immediatelly searched Asamis new nick name. She saw her lovers new name. She looked at Asami, big smile on her face.  
"Asami..." she took a sip from her drink, "i know we agreed to slow things down but tonight i'm gonna skype with my parents and... Yeah... I want you to meet them."  
Asami almost choked on a shrimp.  
"Okay, that's a clear answer. Sorry for asking." Her voice became soft and almost silent at the end.  
"O no, it's just like, out of nowhere. I..." she drank from her water. She tought about this. "Her parents know that Korra likes girls so... I love to meet them." She answered with a smile.  
"Awesome! The bad news is that we skype around 12pm ... I hope that isn't a problem for you."  
"No, no problem... I hope they like me tough." Korra placed her hand on top of Asamis.  
"Ofcourse they will! They're like the older version of me."  
"Well i hope your dad doesn't try to kiss me." They laughed.  
They both ate their boxes empty. "I wanna tell you something." Asami started, "The day we first met, that i brought you home, i saw you stalking me when i was working out."  
Korra threw her hands to her face. "Are you serious?? Omg, that's so embarrassing." She opened some gaps in her fingers so she could see Asami laughing. She laughed so hard, the same 'ugly' laugh outed as from the store. People turned their heads, she didn't care. Asami needed some time so she could catch her breath again, she even had to wipe the tears away. "Korra, the last time i had this laugh, before in the store, was in like forever. But the laugh returned when i was hanging with you. I wanna thank you for making me this happy." Still smiling.  
"No problem, i like your dorky laugh." She smiled, " but can we forget the 'stalking incident'." She scratched the back of her head.  
The waiter emptied the table. "Can you please bring us the check?"  
He quickly returned. Korra pulled out her wallet and paid 20 euros. They both left and went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at 2300 hits. To be honest, i never tought that i would get this many, i see other fics with more hits and stuff like that but i'm really glad that you 2300 people gave me a chance. I also wanna throw a big thanks to the guys that send kudos and that comment on my story. About my fic, a few chapters i sad it will be like 25 chapters long but scratch that. It's gonna be probably longer. I hope you like this idea. I love you guys.


	22. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami meets Korras parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that everything is a bit boring but i have a lot of ideas what can make this fic a bit more interesting :D

Opal was already in bed.  
Asami fell almost asleep on Korras couch, but finally, it was time to meet them.  
"Asami, you're ready?" Korra asked a bit nervous  
"I don't know, how do i look?" She wanted to make a good impression. She really wanted that her Korras parents would like her.  
"You look beautiful." Korra leaned forward to kiss Asami. The passionate kiss filled Asami with confidence.  
"Let's do it." she stared in Korras eyes.  
Korra started calling. It took a long time before they answered the call.  
It was Korras mom, Senna. Asami recognized her immediatelly, she had the same blue eyes and the same wonderful smile.  
"Hai sweetie, dad is still at work but he's finished so he will enter any minute. Who's your friend?"  
"This is Asami, she's my... She's my girlfriend" Korra looked over to Asami. She had a funny, nervous smile on her face. In response she took Asamis hand. "She's a bit nervous." Korra laughed.  
Asami threw a 'Why did you say that look??' to her.  
"Don't worry Asami, we already know that Korra is a lesbian. You look better than the previous girl, what was her name? Euhm... Lila?" She tried to come up with the name but she couldn't.  
"That's not important mom. She only doesn't look like better, she's also more awesome."  
Asami couldn't control her cheecks. "That's really nice. From the both of you."  
Senna smiled at Asami. Her smiles looked so warm and kind. "Now i know where Korra got that from." She tought.  
"So sweety, how was your few past days at college?"  
"To be honest, i was scared when i just arrived. The school looked like a maze. I couldn't find my room. I was about to give up, but then i met Bolin. He's the boyfriend of my roommate, her name is Opal. Bolin brought me to my room. Then i think it was the second day, i, again, didn't know where i was," Korras mom laughed with tears. "...But then i met Asami and then that day, she brought me home. But this wonderful girl gave me a 'tour' so now i know my way." She squeezed her lovers hand  
"That's so you, Korra" Senna said when she whiped her tears away.  
In the background, a door opened. Her dad took a seat and joined the conversation.  
"Hey Korra, who's..." Her dad started.  
"That's Asami, Korras girlfriend." Her mom finished.  
Her dad nodded in satisfaction. "In less then a week and look what she caught! She's a master hunter just like me." he said while he threw his arm around Senna. In respond, Senna giggled.  
"Omg dad, behave yourself." The embarrassing overtook her. "Asami, the 'master hunter' there is my dad, Tonraq. He's the chief of the tribe."  
"Hai Asami, it's nice to meet you." He too had that smile.  
"I'm glad to meet you too."  
"Korra i know it's out of nowhere but i talked to Lumas dad and he said that uhmmm... That she's going to Republic City, matter of fact, she already left."

Korras smile faded "W-What?? Why?" Korra was confused "Was it because of me?? Dis she wanted to win me back?? Maybe she's just here so she could see Republic City... Yeah that would probably be it." Korras tought stopped when Asami squeezed her hand.  
"Korra, is everything oke?" Her mom always knew when there was a problem. She could just always read it from her daughters eyes.  
"No, i don't want her here... I'm happy with Asami but i don't know. I have a feeling she's gonna try something."  
"Well, don't worry. We will get trough with it anyway." Asami smiled. Asami was still woried though. She knew Korra was strong but when they talked about Luma, Korra would change a bit.  
"But let's change subject, do you manage your money well?"  
"Yes, ofcourse. I still wanna thank you guys for it."  
"Don't worry about it, next month we're sending you another amount." Her dad smiled  
"You don't have to, dadddd." She whined  
"You have a better use for it than we have." They both smiled.  
Korra knew they were lying. They could definitely use the money.  
"So asami, tell a bit about yourself."  
"Uhm, well, i try to get my phd in automotive engineering. I want to open my own garage after i'm done with school."  
"So i can assume you like working on cars?" Tonraq confirmed.  
"Yes sir, sometimes i even help my dad with it."  
Tonraq laughed "Asami, please call me Tarloq. What do you parents do?"  
Korra looked to Asami, "You don't have to speak about it if you don't want to." She whispered.  
"Sorry si... I mean Tonraq but don't you know who i am?" She asked shocked. "Do nobody from the Southern water tribe know who i am?" She tought in herself. She felt a strange feeling of freedom. She could be who ever she wanted to be there.  
"Euh... No, why? Is it wrong that i don't know you?"  
"No but when i introduce myself to people here in Republic City then would already know my whole life story and you don't, I'm glad about that though..." She stopped for a while. She smiled to the older couple. They smiled back.  
"So, i'm Asami Sato. My dad is the CEO from Future industries, my mom..." Korra glimpsed at Asami, she squeezed in her hand. "My mom past away."  
Both their smiles faded. "I'm sorry to hear that." Korras mom said. Her voice was soft and rather quiet.  
"And my dad doesn't know about this relationship. He doesn't like the idea of me dating other girls..." Sadness overwhelmed her, "i wanna show your daughter off but i can't. I'm not that of a populair person but if people knew about the CEOs daughter dated another girl, papparazi wouldn't leave me alone. I hate it that i have to keep this relationship a secret."  
"Don't worry, your secret safe with us." The dad winked.  
Because the gesture and the stupid joke, Asami showed a little smile. Korras parents were Asami. She even felt comfortable with them.  
"Korra, i hope you trait her right." Her mom said in her awesome mom voice.  
Asami looked in her lovers eyes. Korra threw her arm behind Asami and placed her hand on her waist. "I'll do everything to make her happy." She answered  
"You better." her dad added, "Asami, you're dating Korra now so you're family now. If anything is wrong, you can always ask us. We're like the smartest family in this tribe." Tonraq joked.  
Asami felt tears coming up. "No, you're not gonna cry, just keep yourself strong." She took a deep breath. "The same counts for you too. If i can help in any way, just ask." She smiled.  
The two lovely parents showed a big smile.  
"You know Korra, i already like her." Senna laughed.  
"I like her too." Korra laughed.  
Asami completed her goal. "They like me!" She screamed in herself.  
"Well ladies, i know we didn't talk that long but we need to go, some kind of gathering. Korra get good grades, Asami, you better too. Only smart girls can date my daughter. We'll see you next time. Love you guys." He laughed  
"Goodbye sweetie, goodbye Asami." Senna added.  
"Goodbye!" They both said with a sad smile.

Korra wiped a tear away. "So, what do you think?"  
"I love them, your mom is so cute and your dad is awesome."  
The words gave Korra a smile "I'm glad then, i see that they like you too."  
"How do you handle the news about Luma?" Asami asked out of nowhere.  
"I don't know... but can we talk about it tomorrow? I feel tired. I think i'm gonna sleep. I don't want to leave Opal alone so i sleep here tonight, is that okay?" She asked while she placed her arms around Asamis neck. She kissed her cheek. "i'm gonna miss you laying next to me." she said while she placed another kiss on her cheek.  
Asami embraced Korra. She laid her hands on Korras lower back. "Me too."  
They looked eachother in the eyes. They kissed eachother trying to not make loud kissing noices. They didn't care about Opal knowing but they rather like to tell it to her... Not showing. It was time to stop but they connected so good. They stopped kissing and laid eachothers chin on the other persons shoulder. They stood there for a couple minutes. Just to take in the moment.  
After a few minutes later they broke the hug. Korra walked Asami to the door. "Goodnight sweetie." Asami said while she kissed Korra for the last time. Their lips linger before they disconnected. "I... I love you" she added. "Shit... To soon probably."  
Korra smirked "Totally not. I love you too. Sleeptight Asami." Korra didn't notice she had Asamis hand in her own tan hand.  
"Can't you come over?" Asami tried.  
"I would like to, serious, but i don't want Opal to be alone. I'm sorry." She gave one last kiss.  
"Okay then." Asami pouted. She turned around and left, on purpose, she shaked her hips while she walked to the staircase.  
"Come on!" She almost yelled. She sighed "This girl..." she said to herself while she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so school starts again, my vacation is over, so maybe i'm gonna post less. i'm still gonna post weekly but not as much as the last 2 weeks. Don't blame me. Blame school. School=evil.


	23. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to your instincs

"Opal, do you need something for the liquor store? Asami and I are getting something to snack."  
"Oh yes, bring me some chocolate ice cream please. I'm craving for that goodness." She already felt some water forming in her mouth.  
Korra laughed while she put her shoes on.  
"Korra watch out, it's already late and you never know what's lurking around at this hour." You could read of her face that she was worried.  
"Don't worry Opal. You'll get your ice cream." Korra went through Opals hair woth her hand and waited at the entrance of the west wing for Asami. She heard someone coming from the stairs.  
"There's my angel." Korra always felt amazing when she saw her love. Happiness filled her body.  
Asami jumped on Korra so she could give her a big hug. Korra almost fell down.  
"Let's go, gorgeous." Asami winked before they left the wing.  
The sun was almost disappeared at the horizon. She only shined a nice orange light.  
"Shotgun, i pay." Asami said while they walked to her car.  
"Ugh, let me pay for myself, woman." Korra barked back.  
Asami responded by sticking out her tongue and walked further. She was thinking about Korras parents. They would do anything for Korra, she told her that her parents gave almost everything they had, and they still would send her some money. She loved to help Korra with saving some cash by paying for her. She had enough money by the way.

They arrived at the little store, when they stepped out of the car, darkness wandered over the city. The store clerk welcomed them when they entered the store. It looked like he didn't shower for a week.  
"What do you want?" Asami asked while she looked at all the different bags of chips.  
"I don't know, i don't have a appetite right now." She still searched for a nice pack of Skittles. She could it eat that forever.  
Asami smirked "'No appetite' right?" She just couldn't believe Korras words.  
Korra found her favorite candy but she really wasn't hungry. Something was wrong. She didn't fell comfortable. She looked over to the clerk, he was staring at Asami.  
"Asami, that guy just keeps staring at you." she whispered, her face was turned away from him, "Can't we just leave. I don't know why but i don't feel well in this place." Uncomfortable was written all over her face. Asami read it. "Let's go then."  
Korra quickly take the ice cream for Opal and went to the cassier. Asami had chosen a bag of salt chips, or actually a bag of air filled with salt chips.  
"Goodbye, hope i see you next time." The clerk said with a weird smile on his face. They both awkwardly smiled back and left.  
"That guy was creepy."  
"That smile was quite disturbing." She said while she took out her keys.

"Where you girls going?" A voice behind them said. The voice shivered there spines.  
They turned around to see four guys looking at them. Two of them had a knife. Asami analyzed them quickly. She learned this from her teacher. "Analyze them. Learn to know them." She flashbacked. One of them had a bad starting stance, he was slim, easy to take down. The one with a knife was even worse but he was rather muscular. The other two looked dangerous. They knew what they were doing. This could be bad. She looked at Korra. By suprise she stood ready to fight. Her stance was perfect. She definitely knew what she was doing. She learned this but... How? Where? Who told her this?  
"I asked you a question!" The man with the knife and the good stance spoke. "He's probably the leader", Asami tought.  
"Just leave us alone and nobody gets hurt." Korra said. She was focused. She was ready to defend.  
The man laughed "Give everything you girls have and maybe i'll let you go... untouched."  
In respond, Asami also get ready to defend herself. She was afraid. She didn't knew how good Korra was. Maybe her stance was a bluff. She didn't want her to get hurt. She would do anything to stop that.  
They both tought it at the same time, "If one of them hurt her, i will fuck. Them. Up."  
"Just leave." Asami said, hoping they would take the offer.  
"You should think about this... We're with our four and you are just two helpless little girls." The man laughed.  
"It's on." Korra said. Her hands transformed into fists.  
The man smiled. "Let's do this boys."  
The four man attacked. They splits into two teams. It was one weakling and one strong one. The weakling ran at Korra. At ease, she dodged his fist. She tripped the guy and he felt face-first to the ground. Meanwhile at Asami, the easy guy with his knife missed Asami. She used to weaklings momentum against him. She disharmed him and kicked him right in the crotch.  
Both the stronger ones were still standing. Korra faced the leader and Asami his sidekick. Asami glimpsed at Korra. The guy saw it as a opportunity and kicked Asami right on the chest. She flew back to the rear of the car. Korra turned to Asami, she then faced Asamis guy. "You just made a big mistake!"  
She tried to high kick him, without succes. The leader joined the fight. Asami stood up and joined Korra by her side. It was two against two... Actually a half, Asami was hurt but she still could protect Korra.  
The guy tried to punch Korra but she counter it. She took his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He fell down, hard. She turned back around to face the leader with Asami. One to go.  
"Surrender." Korra said, still furious about what happened to her girlfriend. Shestill had a lot of fight in her.  
The man laughed again. He stook out his knife to Asami who almost hit her.  
"He's fast." She tought in herself.  
Korras rage grew. "If you hurt her..."  
The man again swinged his knife, almost slicing the both of them. Korra went in for a sweep but he jumped right over it. At the same time Asami tried to roundhouse kick him, she hits his hand, you could hear his hand crack when the kick connected. The knife fell to the ground, just as the leader did.  
Sirens and flashing lights start to get closer. "There's your ambulance" Korra mocked.  
"I think it's for you!" The man laughed again. They didn't pay attention to the other three guys. The professional one took the knife from the weakling and stapped Korra in her back. Her eyes and her mouth widened. She fell on her knees.  
Asami looked at the man. Her eyes were filled with rage and no mercy. She kicked the man right in his face, breaking his nose. He fell to the ground. She walked to the man and punched him ten times in his face. She couldn't end it.  
She ran back to Korra. She pulled the knife from her back. Asami placed her hand on the wound and put pressure on it. She held Korra in her arms. Tears rolled over her cheeks. Korra was still breathing but it her breathing slowed down.  
"Korra, stay with me...!" She cried more tears, "Please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wanna tell you guys something. I read a lot of fanfics about this fandom and they are amazing! I really think that but i noticed a few things in comparasion with mine. It really stands out that i'm not english, i repeat things and i cannot describe things as good as i want to, i make some scenes boring because i do these things. I was first so confident about this fic but i see that there are a lot of great writers out there. I don't wanna have your mercy and all but i just wanted to say this. I'm sorry for these boring moments and sometimes weird sentences but i really like doing this and i hope you guys love to read this. I said this a lot but i wanna thank the people who are giving me a chance. See you next chapter.


	24. Put the blame on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has to go in ER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Emotional heavy.

"No. Nononono." Asami was a wreck. She was in the ambulance with Korra and a paramedic. She just kept staring at Korra. "I let this happen... i didn't pay attention to the other guys, i'm sorry Korra..."  
She lost everything that she loved. Her mother, her dad and now the love of her life. All of it was her fault. SHE couldn't safe Korra, she lost her dad because SHE loved the same sex and if SHE was stronger and older, SHE could have safed her mom.

"Asami, i'm doctor Kuma and i'm gonna take care of Korra. We're bringing her to the ER, she didn't lost a lot of blood and no fatal organs were damaged, but the cut is deep and we have to stitch the hole. Please wait in the waiting room until we're finished." He said while the team of doctors pushed Korra in the operation room.  
"Before you go... Do everything you can to safe this girl. Money is no problem." She looked right in doctor Kumas eyes. He could read the sadness and selfhatered in Asamis eyes.  
"Ofcourse, she will be alright Asami." He quickly squeezed Asamis shoulder before he entered the room.  
"Let's hope so." she tought

She took a seat in the waiting room. "Should i call somebody?" She tought in herself, only realizing she didn't had the number of any of Korras friends. Her own parents didn't knew she was here.  
She went to the reception. "Hai, the girl who's..." she tought about what was really going on now, "who's in the o-operation room..." She swallowed her tears, "do you h-have her stuff?"  
"We only got a phone from her. We called her father and mother and told them about what happened."  
"Can i please call them and her friends?" Her voice was shaky.  
"Sorry i only can hand it over if you're family. I'm sorry." The receptioniste said, she really felt sorry.  
"I'm... I'm her girlfriend. Please let me call them, they probably worried sick." She couldn't hold back the tears. "Her parents probably gonna kill me." How could she be so selfish at a moment like this.  
The woman behind the counter looked around. "Here, call them, but please, when you're ready hand the phone back over to me."  
"Thank you." Asami took the phone and immediatelly called Korras dad.  
"Korra?? Is that you??" Korras dads voice was worried and full with fear.  
Asami couldn't hold back anymore and started crying.  
"Asami??"  
"Y-y-yes, it's m-me." She kept stuttering.  
Suddenly, it was Korras mom on the phone. "Asami, honey, what happened??" She heard that Senna cried.  
"I-i let them hurt her! T-they hurt her a-and i-i..." Every feeling took over.  
"Asami, baby, please, be calm and talk to me." she could hear Senna sobbing but she held her strong for Asami  
"We w-went to the store t-to get snacks and w-when w-we went outside..." Asami had a flashback. She saw the blade in Korras back. Around the shoulder-blade area. "I did let her get hurt... I wasn't focused enough, it's all my fault..." her stuttering was gone. Tears kept falling down but her voice was just sad, it wasn't shaking anymore. "I couldn't protect your daughter." She could jump right out a window right now. She never felt more guilty than now.  
"What happened?" Her mom calmed down togheter with Asami.  
"They stabbed her... in the back. I directly placed pressure on the wound, they say she didn't lost a lot of blood. She's now in the ER. She'll make it." She was sure of it.  
It was silent at the other side of the call.  
It was Tonraq. "Asami, did you got attacked? Did you got ambushed?" His voice was calm and serious.  
"I don't know, there were 4 man, 2 with a knife. We defended ourselfs but at the end, someone stabbed Korra in the back. If i payed more attention, she..."  
"Asami it isn't your fault. Did you guys fought 4 guys??"  
"Yes, we got them all but one of them picked up the knife. Our backs were pointed to him." She heard him say it wasn't her fault but she could never forgive herself for this.  
Tonraq smirked "4 guys versus 2 girls and they lost. I trained her well... Did she lost consciousness?"  
"Yes, she still was when they brought her in. Tonraq... I'm really sorry."  
"Asami, stop apoligizing. You were attacked from the back. I'm glad that you're safe. Listen, if she's done with surgery, please give us a call."  
"Ofcourse."  
"And Asami..."  
"Don't be so hard for you're self."  
She hated herself so hard right now for not saving her girlfriend but..., "Okay, goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Asami."

"Opal?"  
"Asami?? Where are you? Why do you call with Korras phone?" The girl was probably sleeping.  
"Can you please come to the Republic City Central Hospital?"  
"Whyy?? What happend??" Her voice was awake, she knew something was wrong.  
"Please, just come." she was sobbing again but this time she tried to control it.  
"I'm coming right up! I'm taking Bolin with me!" She already hangs up the phone.  
Like she promised she brought back the phone. She wiped away her tears and handed it over. "Don't worry, she will be fine." The woman said.  
"How could you know?? You just stand behind the counter!" She screamed in herself while she dragged herself back to her place.

20 minutes later, Opal, Bolin and Mako showed up.  
Opal pulled Asami in a long and thight hug.  
"What happened?? Didn't you go to the store??" Opal asked.  
It felt like she told that story for a millionth time. When she told what happened to the three friends they were all shocked.  
"Wow..." Bolin outed, "But she's fine right??"  
It felt she heard it for the millionth time. "Fine, fine, fine. Everything's gonna be fine..." she tought. She was so harsh in her mind but it was because of the situation. "The doctor said she'll be fine."  
They all nodded in satisfaction and joined Asami at the waiting room.  
Asami felt tired in a instant but she wasn't going to close a single eye. Not until she knew her girlfriend was allright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for leaving kudos and comments. Love you beautiful people and see you next chapter!


	25. The waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More a 'notes' chapter

It felt like forever.  
The attack was more than two hours ago but she still was in the operation room.  
"Did something go wrong??" The tought brought tears to Asamis eyes. "What did you do the last 2hours?? Stop crying like a little bitch and pull yourself togheter." Asami tought, she even was harsh to herself.  
Opal noticed the comflict that happend inside, she placed her hand on Asamis shoulder, "She'll be fine."  
"That's the first time i heard that..." Sarcasme was dripping from the voice in her head.

Suddenly the doctor came out of the room.  
They all waited for some kind of news and then he spoke: "She's okay. We stopped the bleeding and we closed the hole."  
The tears start again. "Thank you doctor, can i-i mean, can we see her?"  
"She's now in recovery until she's awake and then she's going to her room, if you want you can wait there." "Thank you." Asami repeated. A 'thank you' wasn't enough but still, she could say it a thousand times.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE...  
> Okay no, chill. Soooo i don't know if you know but this idiot right here forgot to post chapter 23 BEFORE posting chapter 24 so yeah... you know what will happen... but yeah, don't forget to check it out. I think it was because i'm buzy for school and friday, i got my driversexam and i'm scared that they will fail me. I'm sorry for my idiotic mistake. It will nevver happen again... I think...


	26. I'm sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!

"Should i say it?? How would they react?? Can i trust them?? Would Korra approve?? No, just keep it this way, i want Korras opinion about it." Asami was thinking about a lot of stuff.  
"What's wrong?" Opal noticed Asamis thinking spree.  
"Oh euh, nothing. I'm just worried." She lied. Actually she wasn't lying, she just wanted Korra in her arms, healthy.  
Opal gave a quick nod.  
Suddenly, the door opened. It was Korra, she laid in her bed that was pushed by two nurses.  
Asami wanted to cry. Korra was totally different, she didn't had a smile like she always had, but no shit, she was stabbed a few hours ago. She also looked pale, even when you know she's tanned.  
Korra slowly opened her eyes to little cracks. "A-Asami?" She asked. Her voice soft and dry.  
"Y-yeah?" She couldn't hold it anymore, but she tried for Korra. She took Korras hand.  
"It isn't y-your fault."  
"What?! How did she know?!" Tears broke the barrier Asami had build. She started sobbing, "It IS, Korra!" Imagines from the fight flashed in her head. Opal and the two brothers stepped out of the room to give them space.  
"No, it isn't." Korras, still, beautiful blue eyes looked through the cracks to Asami, "Can you give me some water please? And please stop crying."  
Asami tried, she really tried, but seeing her girlfriend laying here in front of here, gave her anything but good feelings. She took the bottle of water with the straw the nurse left on the table and placed the straw gently in Korras mouth. She only took a small sip.  
"Thank you." Her voice was clearer now, "Can you ask if i can sit right up? I'm sorry that i'm so demanding."  
"Should i really do that? You're just out of surgery, aren't you tired??"  
"Yes, but i don't wanna sleep when you're still sad. Listen..." She squeezed in Asamis hand, "when i saw... them, i directly stood in my fighter stance so i could protect you. I didn't care what would happen to me... I just wanted you to be safe." Asami was a bit overwhelmed. "W-would you really sacrifice yourself for me?"  
Korra tried to sit right up but she surrendered to the pain. She took the remote from her bed and put herself upright.  
Korra looked in Asamis eyes. "Why looked so shocked?" she squeezed again in her lovers hand, "What do you think? That i don't care about you? Asami, i really love you and i don't want to lose you." She caressed Asamis hand with her thumb.  
Asami didn't know what to say. Nobody ever said something that sweet to her. "I... I love you too Korra, but... Never to that again. I tought i lost you..." she didn't know how she still was able to cry after the previous 'crying sessions'.  
"I said i'll protect you. I promised that you'll be safe with me. But like i said, this isn't your fault. We couldn't predict that he would, literally, backstab me."  
Asami sighed "But..." She tought about it. It was true, she couldn't predict it, "You're probably right." Still feeling Korras soft thumb going over her hand.  
"I'm always right." She smiled, "Can you let the others in please?"  
"Wait... Should we tell them... About us?"  
"I think Opal already knows..."  
"He?"  
"I talked about you..." a pink shade appeared on Korras cheeks , just as by Asamis, "I think we should tell them, do you agree?"  
"I don't know... Or actually, yeah. Let's tell them." She was ready.  
"Buzz them in, my maid." She immediatelly regret the 'joke', because it stinged when she tried to laugh.  
"Before i do that..." she kissed Korra on her forehead.  
"Is that the only thing i get??" Again, she regret her actions.  
Asami rolled with her eyes while she leaned in for a quick kiss. Korras lips were dry but still soft. Asami pulled away.  
"Asamiii..." Korra whined.  
"We're in a goddamn clinic." Asami laughed while she stepped to the door. Korra showed her signature fake-pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed my goddamn driversexam, hope your day was better than mine xp


	27. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending a night in the clinic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it annoys you but i know the last few chapters there was a lot of crying but i promise that this will be the last for awhile, i think.

"I'm glad you're okay." Opal said, she stood next to Korra.  
"You didn't get your ice cream though." She respond with a small smile. She was tired.  
Opal chuckled, her roommate had a stab wound but she still had enough energy to make her laugh. A tear escaped from her eyes.  
"Don't cry. I'm fine but i should rest." she hinted.  
"Well, i think we should leave then." She looked at Bolin and Mako. They nodded.  
"Uhmm, before you go... Korra and I like to say something..." She swallowed, "We're dating..." and then vulnerability. "Please, approve. Please, approve..." she repeated in her head a thousand times.  
They all opened their mouths. Opals expression changed quickly. "Finally Korra, you playaaa." She joked.  
"Omg, i should have known!" Bolin facepalmed himself.  
"Oh no... So that time in the diner..." Mako didn't finish his sentence, he was too embarrassed. Korra didn't want to laugh but she couldn't hold it back. Makos 'smooth' flirt with Asami was useless back then. She quickly stopped, it stinged again while she laughed.  
"So... It's okay?" Asami was still unsure.  
"Ofcourse, Asami. But Korra that dream..."  
"No. Bye." She interrupted Opal.  
"Before we go, i'm happy for you two." Bolin smiled  
Opal and Mako nodded in agreement.  
"Awesome." Korra smiled to Asami. Grabbing her hand.  
"So, i'm gonna stay with her. See you guys next time." She said while the three friends left the room.  
"Omg, my heart skipped a beat there." Asami smiled.  
"Don't worry, they approve."  
"Can you look in my head or something??"  
"No, i can read your expressions." She chuckled  
"Oh..."

Korra was tired but she couldn't sleep. "Asami..."  
"Yeah?" Asami had earlier placed a chair next to Korra. She was playing with Korras hand.  
"Do my parent know about this...?" Korra had the ability to read Asamis face but Asami could to the same thing with her. Concern was written all over her it.  
"Goddamnit Asami, you forgot to call them! Idiot!" She sighed, "Yes, i promised to call them after you were out of the operation room. If you want we can call them right now, i'll get your phone from the reception."  
"Yes please. Thank you."  
Asami smiled at the younger girl and left.  
She quickly came back with Korras phone. "Here you go, hon."  
Korra quickly called her dad.  
"Korra??" It took one word. One word to release all of it. Tears rolled over her cheeks  
"D-dad?"  
"Senna! Come over here, it's Korra. Wait Korra, can you skype? We really want to see you right now."  
"I don't know, wait." she turned her attention to Asami, "Can you skype with your phone?"  
"Ofcourse, here add them."  
"Dad, i'm gonna hang up. Come online." She ends the call while she types the username. Everything went a bit slow. Her medicine and the surgery made her sleepy and she was almost giving in, but first she has to see her parents.

"Hai!" Seeing her parents gave her energy, she really wished that they could be with her.  
"Korra, is everything okay??" Her parents were worried sick about her.  
"Yeah, i'm fine. I'm tired that's all."  
"Does it still hurt? Oh, ofcourse. you're fresh out of surgery, sorry." Korra smiled at her mom who keeps rattling.  
"It only hurts when i laugh or move my arms and it cost a lot of effort to move them."  
"How do you hold the phone?? Are you gonna sleep alone this night?? Do we have to..." She was cut of by her husband. "Senna, easy. She's alright and she'll be fine. Tss, she's the daughter of the chief." Her dad laughed.  
Korra rolled with her eyes, "Asami stays with me and she also holds the phone. Right now she's my maid... My naughty maid." She whispered in the direction of Asami.  
In response, Asami blushed while she rolled with her eyes.  
"You're lucky with Asami. I know you're the one who got hurt but look after her Korra, she blames herself for your wound..."  
Asami had placed her arm on the metal bar of Korras bed and puts her chin on it, while the other arm held the phone.  
"She's the best thing that happened to me." Korra looked in Asamis jade eyes.  
"Take a room, you two." Her dad joked, "But Korra i heard you two took on four guys?"  
"Yeah, we had them all but i didn't pay attention to the ones that we already took down."  
"I told you..."  
"Yeah, yeah. 'Always watch your six, Korra'" she pretended to be her dad.  
"Exactly, just like i learned you."  
"So, your dad learned you to fight??" The pieces fell in place.  
"Yeah, my dad learned me, he tought that 'the daughter of the chief from the smallest water tribe ever' needed the protection. It never came in my mind to tell you, sorry."  
"Doesn't matter." She smiled  
"Well, Korra i'm glad we see you're doing 'fine', but we're gonna go, so you can rest." Her mom showed a small smile. She still was worried, "Asami, you too."  
"You two deserve it." Tonraq added.  
"It was a long day. Goodnight mom, dad. I love you."  
"Love you guys too, sleeptight!" They answered and then they hung up.

"My arm started to feel numb." she grinned.  
"Are you seriously gonna stay here?? You have to sleep in that rather uncomfortable chair, you can go home of you want..." Ofcourse Asami knew that Korra wanted her being here, taking care of her.  
"Just try to get some sleep, okay? When you wake up, i'll be here." She planted a soft kiss on Korras eyes. She backed up a bit so she could see Korras face. Her colour was returning a bit, her amazing eyes looking right at hers. "I love you."  
A pink shade formed on Korras cheeks, "I love you too."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i had a idea, BUT i don't know if i should do it. Listen, like i said, right now, in the fic, they still having vacation And now i tought that i should expand the vacation and then stop the fic when school starts. But things have to change then. Like i think in the beginning i wrote for Korra that her lessons will start in a few days, and it isn't a college fic then because they don't even go to class. And like, they can spend the vacation at the school... yeah, okay, fuck this idea xp No, i think i'm gonna keep it this way, but i think that i'll end this story at the begin of the summer vacation (in the story not in real life). Omg, when i started this fic i really had no fucking idea where i should go with it. I just open a new blank sheet and start writing. But yeah, this was more a 'thinking out loud' note. Guys, like always, i wanna thank you for reading and see you next time!  
> Ps: That cheeky ending tho.


	28. Love spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have been past, Korra is getting better and is ofcourse going to her classes just as her friends. She's still dating Asami and they are happy. Makos vacation was over and is back to Ba Sing Se. I know it's maybe a little hard to follow but you just have to know that she's not in the clinic and that school has started and Mako is gone. Let's go.

"What should we make?" Korra searched for a nice dish in Opals cookbook to bake something for her beautiful girlfriend. It went amazing between them, they loved eachother like crazy but now the lessons had been started, they didn't saw eachother that much. In the vacation the couple was spending most of their time togheter. That's why this day is so important. It has to be perfect, just like Asami.  
Korra had plans for a suprise date at her room, she agreed with Opal that she could have the room for today. Today she only had two hours of english in the morning so she had all the time in the world to plan it.  
Like the romantic lady that she was, Korra placed some candles on the table that she'll lid up when Asami was here and some rose leaves around the table.  
She texted Asami.

To: My Love<333 (4:32pm): *Can you come over in Iike a hour? I don't feel good and i wanna see you :( xx*

The water tribe girl focused back on the cookbook, she kept flipping through the pages, but in the end giving up.  
"Ugh, i'll put something togheter myself then." The only thing she learned from her mom was some noodles with a nice bouillon and fresh vegetables. The problem was that she didn't had the last ingredient.  
Her phone vibrated.

From: My Love<333 (4:36pm): *Are you sick?? I'm coming around 6, okay? I miss you :( xx*

To: My Love<333 (4:37pm): *No, i... i don't know, i feel off today. I really miss you too, 6 is by the way perfect xx*

"Okay so it's now 4:40pm so i can get some vegetables with ease." She tought about the recipe again, "Let's hope i don't forget something."

She went to the little grocery store close to college.  
She picked some onions, carrots and leek. She looked over to the other vegetables.  
She had a burning feeling in her back, she turned aroubd and then she saw... her. The reason why she left her tribe, the reason why she couldn't believe in love for awhile, across the street stood Luma.  
They looked in eachother eyes. She still had long blond hair, her eyes were blue-ish and she wore a black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. She looked... gorgeous.  
A small smile appeared on her ex. Korra quickly turned around and went inside the shop.  
"It was probably your imagination. I totally forgot that she was here in Republic City. Fuckkkk!" She tought while she placed the vegetables by the check-out lane. She was afraid to look back.  
"Maybe she's still there..." She decided to take a quick glimpse though. The glimpse changed into a search cause Luma was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, payed and went back to her room.

On the way back she kept looking behind her shoulder.  
When she came to her room she quickly closed the door behind her.  
"Korra, man up, it's just your ex. Like she followed you to the school tsss..." She was paranoid as fuck "Yip, she probably did follow me here..." she went to her window to maybe snatch a look of her ex but nothing.  
"Chilllll. You've still a hour but you can already cut your veggies."  
She cuts the vegetables while she tought about what happened. "This can't be true, i don't want her here. Why is she even here? I'm happy with Asami, should i tell Asami about it?? Ugh, if she tries to do anything about us..." A painful sting in her finger, "Fuck!" She cutted into her finger. "This girl is already hurting me." She tought.  
She went to the tap and let out some water. It felt nice on her finger. She then took a small bandage and badged her up.  
"Can you now please cut the onion Korra?" She hated herself that she was so easy under Lumas spell. She didn't even know for sure if it really was Luma, maybe it was another beautiful gi... "Korra! Think about what she done to you! She's anything but beautiful!" It was like another voice was talking to her, the voice spoke the truth though.  
She agreed with the voice, sat down and went back to cutting her onion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tought about Janet Varney when i imagined Luma, I don't know why. Janet = bae.


	29. Why not just the two of us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship can't start properly with loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mature' rating in the beginning

The whole room filled with the amazing smell of Korras noodle dish. She couldn't wait to let Asami taste this. It was almost 6 so she lid the candles and dressed into something more nicer. She took a red t-shirt where the fabric thightend a bit around her strong arms (like Asami always said) and a nice, standard blue jeans. It wasn't much but Asami loved her into this simple outfits. She was happy she could forget Luma for awhile.  
Right when she was done changing, she heard someone knock on her door.  
"Finally!" It was her time to shine. With a big smile she opened the door, there stood her lover. She looked beautiful as always. Korra bit her lip.  
She jumped directly in Asamis open arms. There it was, the feelings, the smell, her soft skin, her breath on Korras neck. "Damn, this girl..." Was the only thing she could think of.  
Korra quickly closed the door and kissed Asami so hard, she pushed her against the wall. They became one, they were always one as a couple. Asamis hands wandered from Korras back to Korras ass, she squeezed in it, hard. Korra left out a small moan, her butt was firm but still soft at the same time, it was quite fasinating if you think about it, but right now Asami was a little too busy to think about anything but Korras mouth and tongue.  
Korra totally lost herself in the kiss. Asami knew the right buttons to push to make Korra melt. Asami was probably prepared for this, she tasted amazing. Her breath was all minty and her lips were soft (as always). She brought her tongue in her lovers mouth. She really missed all of this. Korra pulled Asami closer. This could go on for forever. Korra was never so turned on as now. A warmth formed between her legs.  
They both slowed down, sharing one last kiss before they took a moment to look at eachother. Korras blue irises looking into Asamis jade ones. Asami smirked "Feeling off?? More like at the top of your game."  
"I missed you." She hugged Asami tightly.  
Asami chuckled while she returned the hug "You have no idea..."

They stood there for a while, still their arms around eachother. They both waited for someone to break the hug.  
"What do i smell?" Asami asked still not breaking up.  
"Because i missed you, i decided to organise this suprise date. I even made my moms noodle recipe."  
"You cooked for me??" Now they backed up.  
"Yeah..." she smiled while she scratched the back of her head, "I hope it tastes good."  
"This is amazing, sweetie." Now she finally took a better look at the room. Candles on the table, rose leaves everywhere, she even closed the curtains a bit so it was cozy. "Did you all this for... me?" She pointed to herself.  
"Euh, yes?? Ofcourse dummy." she said while she walked to the stove. She took the two plates she already had placed on the counter. "I'm gonna give you a small portion, if it tastes good, you can always take some more." Korra said while she handed over Asamis plate. "Please let it be goodddddd." She wished.  
Asami spinned her fork in her noodles so she could take a big bite out of it. She looked like she just ate a dead bird, "Korra this is... Delicious!" Her face turned into a smile.  
"Wait serious???" Korra was shocked when she took a bite herself. It was really good, "I'm quitting school and i'm gonna become a chef."  
Asami laughed "After one dish??"  
Korra nodded while she slurped lengths of noodles inside.  
They were to busy eating, so they didn't talk that much.

Korra took Asamis empty plate and placed it on the counter. Asami stood up and threw herself in the couch, the last couple a days she didn't sleep because of the work she had to do.  
Korra joined her, she leaned against her girlfriend. Asami went through Korras soft hair.  
"Do you wanna stay the night with me today? I sleep much beter when you're with me and my first lecture start at 12am." Asami hated to see the empty spot beside her.  
"Oh, mine start at 10am... I don't wanna wake you up." She took a small pillow and laid her head on Asamis lap.  
"It doesn't matter, i... i can hit the gym right before class." She just wanted to spoon with Korra until they would fall asleep.  
"I don't know..." She looked at Asamis face. She had small circles under her eyes. She needed the sleep. She traced the circles with her finger, "it looks like you can need the extra hours."  
Asami turned away, "i have a lot of homework."  
Korra took Asamis chin between two fingers and turned her so she was facing Korra again, "The truth?"  
Asami took Korras hand, "It's the truth, since we started dating, my nightmares are almost gone. I just have a few of them but rarely."  
Korra could read it in her eyes that she was telling the truth, "Okay, i'll stay the night with you. If you insist..." she jokes.  
She played with Asamis fingers for awhile before saying... "Asami... i saw her today... I saw Luma." There it was, out of nowhere.  
"What??" Asami didn't know how to respond properly.  
She decided to sit upright, "I saw her while i was getting some ingredients. I felt someone staring and when i turned around i saw her... i think..."  
Asami just sat in silence. Because of the stories Korra told her about her ex, Asami hated Luma, "If she's gonna try something..."  
"Don't worry, she doesn't even know i'm on this school... i think." She HOPED that her ex didn't know her location, but she knew Luma, if she had her mind on something, she would pursue it. She just wished she never met Luma, or no scratch that, Korra should be grateful. If the whole drama didn't happen, she never went to Republic City and then she hadn't met Asami. She kissed Asami on her pale cheek.  
"What's that for?" Her pale cheeks became a bit pink.  
"Because you're my girlfriend." she stood up, reaching out her hand, "Let's go."  
"After all this time, you're finally gonna escort me to somewhere." She thought about how far they have become. From bumping in eachother to a wonderful, cute couple.

"Asami, i don't wanna talk about this but... are you gonna say something to your dad about us...?" She didn't even thought about it. Her dad totally wouldn't approve it.  
"Korra..." Korra knew everything about Asamis dad about now.  
"I know babe but i wanna go outside with you, holding hands in the open, making out, taking pictures, talk about you to everyone... I wanna let the world know that i'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you." They sat in Asamis 'leather cloud'. Korras arm wrapped around Asamis shoulder. Asami played with Korras other hand.  
She had an conflict with herself. She could just keep their relationship a secret... Forever, or she could tell her dad, risking to lose him... To be honest, she already lost him.  
"I'll-i'll talk to him..."  
Korra was happy about her answer but at the other side, it felt like she pushed Asami telling him. "You don't have to..."  
"Please, i'm not sure about this. Don't try to change my mind." She interrupted Korra, sounding harsh.  
Korra let the silence speak for her.

For a reason, Korra didn't dare to say a thing anymore. She waited until Asami would say anything.  
"We need to solve this..." Asami finally spoke.  
"What do we need to solve?? Our relationship...??" Asami could already see the fear in Korras eyes.  
"No no, just we got Luma and my dad. You need to talk to Luma and i need to talk with him."  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Ofcourse Asami would have Korra by her side. She nodded, "If you want i can come with you too."  
"So you can kick her ass when she does something wrong?" She chuckled  
"Yes. Oh yes."  
Korra laughed. Asami was cute but at the same time scary when she was protective.  
"I shall call my dad tomorrow for a 'meeting'. How you're gonna contact Luma?"  
"I don't know. Maybe i still have her on skype. Can we forget about this till tomorrow? I just wanna think about us."  
"You're not the only one. It's early but let's go to bed. We can chill and hug." Asami stood up. Korra directly followed her.  
It was funny, they held eachothers hand while they undressed. Korra decided to wear boxers while Asami wore a sexy red thong. "Damn..." was the only thing that Korra could out.  
They both crawled under the sheets, snuggling close to eachother, as always.  
Asami stared at Korra, "Do you know that you look amazing?"  
Korra started laughing, "I could say the same thing to you, gorgeous." Even if Korra didn't like compliments, she always welcomed them when they were from Asami. They just loved to give eachother compliments.  
"Oh, i forgot listen, can i take a photo from us for my background on my phone?"  
"Ofcourse." Asami smiled  
"Okay, one, two, three..." A quick, bright flash appeared  
At 'three', Asami quickly took Korras face and kissed her. The kiss turned into a passionate, long kiss.  
After the kiss, Asami looked at the photo and giggled. On the photo you saw them kissing.  
"Wait, i think it's a bit out of focus. I think we need to make another one." Korra was a terrible liar.  
"I need one too." Asami picked her phone from her nightstand, "One, two, three..." Again, a bright flash.  
This time, Korra had given Asami a kiss on the cheek while Asami pretened to be suprised.  
They were cute as fuck.

"Before i drift off, i wanna ask you something..." Asami started.  
Korra placed her palm on the pale girls face, "Shoot."  
"How did you feel when you saw her? You know, Luma..." Asami was a bit scared for the answer. You could hear it in her voice.  
Korra sighed, "First i felt disbelief, then angry, i was cooking with rage actually. Then i don't know what i felt..."  
"Did you still had some feellings for her?"  
Korra didn't know what to answer. She cupped Asamis face, "Asami, it doesn't matter what i actually felt. She belongs in my past. You in my future. I love you with whole my heart and nothing and i mean absolutelly NOTHING is gonna change that. Sweetie, you make me happy that's the only thing what matters, you're the one for me."  
Asami snuggled closer to Korra, "Good." She kissed Korra one last time before she went into a nightmare-less sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, hope you like it. If you do, leave some comments or kudos, it doesn't matter what. I would really appreciate it! + it gives me motivation and it drives me :D  
> Next chapter should be first going about Korras's ex.  
> See you next chapter, bye!


	30. RANTING & COMPLAINING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter, it has nothing to do about the story.

Okay beautiful people, i wanna complain about something. I wanna complain about some fanfics. Did you ever start reading a fanfic and you thought: "THIS COULDN'T BE BETTER!", and then it just stops... Like, no follow up in like 6391 years, ugh i really hate. Before i started to write my own story i read a lot of them (still do) and they were amazing, it could even brighten up my day but then some writers just stop... You know, i'm not mad at the writers because you never know what the reason is that they stopped, but it really frustrates me."WHY WOULD YOU STOP??" is the only thing that could come up in my mind. Some stories are really but REALLY AMAZING, the writers deserve a freaking prize. Maybe they're unsure about their story, i had this the first chapters but thank to your support, kudos and comments i decided to resume my story. Yes, i was at the point of stopping my story but thanks to you guys i'm gonna end it, i wanna thank YOU, yes you, the one who's reading this. I also decided to make another story, this time it's on a high school (i know more about this subject), Korrasami is endgame. I promise you, it will be a lot better than this one. I was really unprepared for this one and i fucked up some times but i see that a lot of people still read this so like i said, i'll end it. The ending is probably around chapter 35-36 so i got like 5-6 chapters to wrap this up. I actually really want to end this fanfic. i want a fresh start, you know. But okay, to all the writers that are hesitating to abandon their stories, Don't Do It! Our fandom is amazing and big, so there are ALWAYS fans who will like it.  
Sorry for this rant guys, i all love you, the next chapter will be ready around tomorrow. Xxxxxxw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get it out of my system


	31. Getting over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loose end number one, Luma

"So she's online..." Korra was nervous. Asami and she sat next to eachother at the table, laptop in the middle of them.  
Even though their lessons were finished for today, it didn't mean that Korra just could sit there for 3 years, doing absolutly nothing.  
Asami placed her palm on Korras hand, "Just be calm babe. I'm here for you." She smiled softly.  
The words and smile reduced some nervous, "Let's do this."

Korra: *Hey Luma, i wanted to ask you, are you in Republic City?*

Luma immediatelly send a message back.

Luma: *We saw eachother yesterday?? Did't you remember??*

Korra: *I thought it was someone else, but why are you even doing here?*

Luma: *Can we talk about it in person?*

This was Korras chance to scare the other woman away.

Korra: *Ofcourse, can my girlfriend come with us?*

Luma: *Girlfriend...?*

Korra: *Yeah, don't you know what that is?*

"Oh no, she just don't how to be one." Asami stinged. Because of Korras stories, she really hated Luma, she didn't even met the girl but what she had done with Korra was totally fucked up.

Luma: *I know what a girlfriend is but can't we, just talk, just us two?*

Korra: *Nope.*

A few minutes passed before she finally answered.

Luma: *Come to the 'Firebreather'. It's a tea shop not far away from the store where we saw eachother. Around 6? I know it's late but i can't come earlier.*

Korra: *See you then.*

She logged off and turned to Asami, "Looks like we've a date."  
"In like 2 hours, what you're gonna do? Break her heart? Break her bones?"  
"Asami, please calm down. I'm just gonna say that i don't want anything to do with her."  
"It's your 

They turned around the corner to see a big red sign sayïng 'Firebreather'.  
"Korra, you can do this, come on..." she whispered.  
"Just be calm okay, everything is gonna be okay." Asami reassured, "But first i need to go to the little girls room." She smiled  
Korra walked in with Asami, "I'm coming in back in 5 minutes." Asami kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, hoping that Korras ex would see it. Korra smiled and just shook her head, she knew Asami did that on purpose.  
Korra then searched the room but she couldn't see the blonde girl. She walked around the rather big tea shop. She turned around the corner to see her ex sitting at a table. She wore the same outfit as yesterday, but this time she had a black leather jacket with her.  
Luma looked up from her phone, when she saw Korra a smile appeared, showing her nice white teeth.  
"Hai." She stood up and pulled Korra in an embrace, "I'm glad you're here without your girlfriend."  
Korra pushed her away, "She's in the bathroom, don't get your hopes up." She was blunt and harsh. She was only here for 'business'.  
She went straight to the point, "Why you're here? In the city?"  
"Korra... I wanna apoligize for what i did. I was confused and..."  
"You were confused?!" She really tried to keep herself calm but omg, she was filled with anger and rage. "Breath in and breath out, Korra. Come on, don't start a drama."  
Right then, Asami came around the corner. She saw the two faces of the girls. Korra looked like she could explode, "What's happening here??" She asked.  
"Asami... Luma, this is Asami. She's my girlfriend. Asami, this is Luma." She already started to feel better when she saw Asamis face.  
"Nice to meet you." Luma extended her arm.  
Asami hated her but she wasn't inpolite. She took the gesture.  
"Okay, but we were talking about something." Korra interrupted.  
"Oh, yeah... Listen Korra, i made a big mistake and i'm so sorry. I just want to ask for forgiveness. Maybe we still can be friends...?"  
Asami smirked in response. "I think that isn't gonna work out Luma." Korra added, "I don't wanna be this rude but i want you out of my life. I don't wanna see you anymore. I was devasted back then but now, i never felt better and it's all because of you. Thank you for this. I would be friends with you but to be honest, i still feel something for you." She smirked, "Even after you fucked me over, i still feel something for you."  
Asami wasn't shocked about this. Luma was Korras first girlfriend, she shared the same feeling about her ex too..  
Korra continued, "I'm with Asami now and she's the best thing that could ever happen to me, i left everything behind and i went further with my life, that's something you have to do too."  
Luma nodded, "You're right..."  
"I'm glad you understand." Korra stood up, "I hope everything will work out for you." Korra turned her back.  
"If i ever see you around her or you try to contact her, i seriously wouldn't have as much mercy as she had." Asami said. She was calm but damn, was she scary. Luma gazed at Asami with a open mouth.  
Then they both exited the tea shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about my next story. I think i'm gonna start it soon.  
> Sorry about the late update, i'm exhausted :(


	32. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me talk to you

Sorry people that i didn't post the new chapter, the problem is that i still have to write it...  
If you read the comments then you know i'm working on another story and i want it to be good so i'm still working on it but i think it will be done this evening. When it's posted i will focus back on 'Love Sucks'.  
So people plis, be patient. I know that i ranted about this subject 2 chapters ago but i'm not quitting, i'm just focusing on my other story.  
Love you guys, see you next time.


	33. Disappointement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i was gone for awhile, but i'm working on it. Small smut chapter in between.
> 
> Ps: My first chapter from my second story is online, if you want to check it out just click my name :D

"Are you ready for today?" Korra whispered in her lovers ear.  
Asami stared at the ceiling. She almost didn't sleep, the thought of maybe losing her dad today was fucked up. "Korra..." she let the silence take over.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" She kissed Asamis neck while she placed her face in the crook of the older womans neck.  
"I'm scared." She still kept staring at the white ceiling.  
Korra didn't know what to answer. Should she even say something? She couldn't imagine how Asami is feeling. She snuggled closer, "You don't have to do it okay? I stand behind every decision you make." She kept her voice low and soft.  
"But... i already promised..."  
"No you didn't. You said you would do it but if you're scared for losing him, i would understand if you change your mind."  
A single tear rolled over Asamis cheek, "I don't know why i'm having doubts. He doesn't give a shit about me, probably nothing will change when i tell him but..." She looked at Korra, "He's the only one who i have left..."  
Asami threw her arms around Korra and started to cry on her shoulder.  
Korra gently rubbed Asamis back. "Hey, he's not the only one." Her voice was more comforting and cheerful, "You still have Opal, Bolin and me. We're your family too." Korra moved her head so she was eye-on-eye with the amazing girl laying beside her. She wiped the girls tears away with her tumb.  
"If you choose to do this today, whatever happens, i still be here for you. I won't let you go, you hear me?" She showed a small smile at her girlfriend.  
"Can we do it another day?" Asami thought Korra would be filled with disappointement, she couldn't look her lover right in the eye.  
The water tribe girl already intercepeted the thought, she brought Asamis face back in front of hers and placed a small, soft kiss on the other girls lips, "If you want we can do it next year, aslong you feel good about it."  
"I'm so lucky to have you." She placed her head on Korra chest.  
"The best there is." Korra joked. She could hear Asami chuckle and that all she wanted to hear.  
"Dork." The older woman whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm addicted to the acoustic version of Tokyo Ghoul theme song, damn...


	34. Why can't we be togheter?; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has something on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans, instead of long chapters i will divide them i smaller parts so i can post reguraly and it's easier for me so here's another small chapter

(A few days later...)

"I'm staying at Asamis tonight okay? We both have a day off tomorrow, you gonna survive on your own?" She always felt like a bad roommate when she left Opal alone for the night.  
"Nope, that's why i asked Bolin to come over." The roommate said back, joking about how she couldn't survive.  
"Listen, i got no problem with him sleeping in my bed, if you want..."  
Opal was making popcorn, "Serious?? Oh, that's nice of you! When he's here i'll ask him."  
"Awesome, i hope he will stay. But i have to go, see you tomorrow!" She gave a quick smile at her roommate before she closed the door.

She knocked on the wooden door, "Pizza delivery." She yelled.  
She heard footsteps coming closer to the door, "I didn't order..."  
Asami opened her door to see Korra pulling up her shirt so her six-pach showed, "One big girlfriend pizza with a six pack of delicisiousness."  
Asami rolled with eyes, "Omg..."  
"What??" Korra pouted.  
"Come here, you little dork." She pulled Korra inside and closed the door.  
Korra threw her hands around her lover, she has always been the 'huggy' type of the two.  
In the embrace, she placed soft kisses in the older girls neck.  
"I *kiss* missed *kiss* you *kiss*." You could think Asami would get sick of her but no, she still loved every little thing about Korra.  
"You know we didn't saw eachother for like a few short days.... You even spotted me outside..." She didn't back off though.  
"Yeah, but i can't kiss you in public... Or grab your butt." Her hands were on Asamis ass before she even noticed, Korra gave it a quick squeeze.  
"I wanted to talk about that... I decided to tell my dad..."  
"Wow..." It felt like Asami dropped a bomb, "Y-You sure?" Korra didn't know how to react.  
"Yes, i'm sure. Everytime i saw you, i just wanted to run to you and kiss you to death." She smiled, "I don't wanna keep us a secret anymore." Now she was totally ready to confront her dad, she thought she was ready the last time but it didn't seem like it.  
Korras face was covered in worry but she tried to hide it with a smile, "If you think it's time then we should do it." She cupped the older womans face and kissed her one last time before she planted herself on the couch.  
Asami joined, Korra wrapped her arm around Asami and pulled her closer.  
"Just let me have this one good thing, dad..." Asami thought before she focused on the woman beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna write a small chapter for my other story so i'll be back in a few days. I know i said i will finish this one first but it looks like it's gonna be longer than i expected.


	35. Why can't we be togheter?; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Okay so listen, school is fucking me over okay? I'm really tired of school and i can't wait to be over so i can keep writing stuff. I hate it that i can't post everyday or reguraly I JUST HATE SCHOOL! But i'm doing my best, i really love this!  
> Enjoy!

Asami woke up by a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Shouldn't we go to bed? You're drooling all over my shoulder." Korra smirked.  
"Omg... I'm sorry." She yawned while she brushed away the spit.  
"Like it's that big of a deal." Korra laid her hand on Asamis leg.  
It was around 10pm, it was already dark outside.  
"Let's go to bed." Asami talked slow and almost silent, she was half asleep, half awake, "Carry me."  
Korra laughed at the older woman, "You're lucky you're my girlfriend."  
"So lucky." Asami whispered.  
Korra lifted Asami with ease from the sofa. Asami had her arms around Korras neck.  
"Also have to undress me." She, again, whispered in the water tribe girls ear.  
Korra blushed. Asami hot breathing in her neck, the voice that gave her goose bumps, "What ever you say, captain." She mocked

She gently laid Asami on her soft bed.  
She started off by unbuttoning her sleepy lovers pants. It looked like she already dozed off again. Step by step, she gently took the blue jeans off. Asamis beautiful, pale legs and a sexy red thong showed. Korra traced one leg with her indexfinger, "Smooth as a babies butt." She thought.  
Asami budged a bit by the tickling feeling on her leg, she wasn't asleep.  
"Asami, i'm sorry that i'm asking this but could you sit upright for a moment?" She kept her voice down.  
With a sigh the pale girl obeyed.  
"Arms up sweetie." Korra took the sweater and pulled it up. The more she pulled it up, the more red Korra became. With the red thong was a matching red brah. Korra bit her lip.  
When the sweater covered Asamis face except her mouth, Korra took her chance. She pulled Asami closer by her naked waist and kissed her. It was nothing special just a small, nice, wet kiss that they both enjoyed.  
"Voila, it's done. Do you want your nightwear?"  
Asami crawled under the blankets, "No, you keep me warm."  
"You're just too cute when you're half asleep." She quickly undressed and pressed herself against Asami. Within 10 minutes they were both already asleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all smut now but in the next chapter, shit will go down. + it's 12:56am now, i'm tired so i can forget about something. Love you guys! X


	36. Why can't we be togheter?; part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINISHED!!!! (The chapter, not the story)  
> Sorry guys, i wanna thank you for waiting and stuff, i love you!

This time it was Korra who made 'breakfast', when Asami came in the kitchen, she couldn't stop laughing in herself.  
Korra had the standard 'i-have-no-idea-what-i-am-doing face', it was so cute though.  
Asami stared at the girl for awhile before she made her presence known. Korra was cutting some strawberries while she shaked her ass from the left to the right.  
Asami could hear her music coming from the earphones. The movement from her butt synchronizing with the music.  
Seems like it, Korra had pulled on a shirt from Asami and a white panty that nicely was wrapped around her firm ass.  
Asami bit her lip, "This girl can't get any better." She thought  
Slowly, she approached Korra. She placed hands around Korra, who almost jumped because Asami scared the shit out of her.  
"Asami you just don't do that when people have a knife in their hands!" She plugs her earphones out of her ears.  
"Sorry i'll back off then." Releasing already one hand off her hip.  
"Nooo, that's not what i meant. Just watch out next time." Asamis breasts against Korras back felt just too good.  
The water tribe girl could feel a smile forming on Asamis lips. She just manipulated her, "Damn... That was smooth."  
"What are you making?" Asami asked while she placed little neck kisses.  
"Strawberries and... No that's all, strawberries." Asami chuckled.  
"Should i make waffles?" She moved her hands to Korras abdomen.  
"I don't know..."  
"Why? You don't like my waffles?"  
"I do, but that means that you're gonna let go of me..." Asami could feel Korras face warm up, just as hers.  
"Omg, she's just too cute... Ugh..." Asami thought. She turned Korra around.  
Their lips hovering in front of the other ones, "Euhm, Asami, what are..." She was already cut off when Asamis red lips pressed on hers.  
"You're amazing" Asami looked into her girlfriends eyes, reading that the other girl was filled with joy and love.  
Korra started blushing, "Ohh you..." she turned back around and continued cutting strawberries.  
"I'm gonna let you go, we should eat something more than strawberries." Asami said while she took some eggs and milk out of the fridge.  
Korra showed a small pout, Asami already intercepted it, "Not that your delicious berries wouldn't be... yeah, delicious but i want something more."  
Korra nodded while she kissed her lovers cheek and they both made something good.

"So how are the strawberries, love?" She asked, her voice filled with proud and hope.  
"I don't know Korra... They taste a bit weird..."  
Korra looked down, "Oh..."  
The girl who sat across the table started laughing, "They're delightfull" She said in her fanciest voice, knowing the fact that you can't mess up cutting strawberries.  
"You can make a delicious noodle dish but you can't make something different than fruit for breakfast?"  
"I always woke up when it was around noon so my mom had already made breakfast." She took a bite out of her waffle and drank from her glass of water, "So... When do we leave?"  
Asami looked up, "Around 2 but listen, i got a plan. Why don't we stay the night there? We could come out at dinner, when my dad has doubtes about it, he could consider it through the night. It's your choice."  
Korra almost spit out a strawberry, "Me?! Why MY choice??"  
"OUR decision then, okay?"  
Korra let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "I'm fine with that"

"Everything is prepared." Korra looked at her girlfriend who was shaking. A quick flashback from the storm played in her head.  
She took her lovers hand, "One last chance to back out..." she looked into the jade eyes  
"It will be fine... Right?"  
"I hope so..." She thought. "Yes ofcourse it will..." She lied, Korra had no idea how it will end today, hoping for the best.  
"Asami, let's take a cab. You're too shaky right now."  
"No, i can handle it sweetie." She shot a assuring smile at the tanned woman  
They decided to stay the night there, you never know that Hiroshi could change his mind...  
They took their bags and went to Asamis car.

The ride was long but fun. Korra had her hand the whole ride on Asamis, her hand was on the shiftstick the entire way just to feel her girlfriends hand. She didn't dare to think about what will happen after they come out.  
"We're here" she turned into a small street, the street was surrounded by trees. At the end of the street was a big mansion.  
"Omg... It looks so nice and big"  
The only thing Asami could think about was her mom. She didn't like the mansion, she felt so small and more alone in the big empty house, especially after her mom passed away.  
Korra squeezed in her hand and leaned forward to kiss her pale cheek, "It's gonna be okay"  
Asami nodded, she drove to the gates.  
"Verification?" A voice said.  
"Asami Sato"  
The camera next to the car turned to them.  
"Welcome, miss Sato." The gate opened up.

Her dad opened the door, "Asami!" His eyes filled with happiness.  
"Hai dad" Her voice was filled with more emotion than ever.  
He pulled his daughter in a tight hug.  
She lingered in the embrace, knowing it may be the last hug she'll ever get from him.  
When they seperated, he focused on Korra, "You must be Asamis friend. I'm Hiroshi, Asamis dad."  
"I'm Korra" She answered short, "I'm your daughters GIRLfriend." The girl chuckled in herself.  
"Nice to meet you, come in."  
The house looked ten times more bigger from the inside.  
"Omg, this place is beautiful!" Korra looked around with a big smile.  
"My wife chose this house, she had taste." He swallowed, a quick memory flashed in his head, "But girls, i need to finish up a part of a project so i'm seeing you guys at dinner. Asami would you be so kind to bring your friend to the guestroom?"  
"Okay, see you soon."  
Their paths seperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So listen, normally this would be a large part but i want you guys to have something to read and now i can focus on the last part of 'why can't we be togheter', it's rather small but i want it to be good. Thanks for you understanding.  
> I hope you love it.


	37. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

Hey everybody  
I'm sorry that i almost didn't post in like a week but look at this chapters number, number 36 is in development.  
I want to make it as long as possible because goddamn i was too busy with school, that is fucking me over, and i working on my second story (if you follow it, THANK YOU).  
So guys, you can expect it tomorrow or already today i don't know how it will turn out but i swear one of these days it will appear.  
I said that i'll end this story first before i'm heading to my second story, i think i'm gonna do this. There's just one chapter that i need to finish before i'm focusing back to 'Love Sucks'

I wanna thank everybody for reading and waiting. Love you people!


	38. Why can't we be togheter?; part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation

"Here's your room" Asami gestured to the wooden door in front of them.  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Korra smirked  
"I don't know, i'm actually tired form the drive. I think i'm gonna lay down, wanna join... Friend?" They both laughed  
"I would love to, my bff" Korra pulled Asami inside her room.  
Inside the room, Asami already laid down in bed. Korra joined her by her side.  
There was a small period of silence before Korra spoke, "I want you to know that whatever will happen today, i'll always be right by your side"  
Asami chuckled while she turned to her girlfriend, "Korra do you think i'm gonna leave you or something when my dad says no?? I just wanna stay with YOU. I know it sounds horrible but i feel more comfortable with you than with my dad"  
Korra showed a sad smile. She crawled closer to the woman beside her, laid her head on Asamis chest and wrapped her arm around the girls waist. She didn't care if someone would come storming in.  
They enjoyed eachothers company for the time remaining.

Someone knocked, "Miss Sato, dinner is ready" The attendant spoke through the door.  
"We will be right there" She said with more volume.  
"For the last time, you're ready?"  
"Yes, let's get this over with" She stood up  
Asami took the doorknob in her hand. She turned around to her girlfriend who shot an assuring smile to her. Asami took her hand of the doorknob and cupped Korras face. She placed her lips on Korras for, hopefully, not the last passionate kiss. This wasn't the last time, she would do anything for her. Korra was the love of her dreams.

The table was huge. There was enough place for 15 men. Hiroshi sat on the top.  
There was place on the right and on the left of him.  
"Sit girls" He said gesturing to the places.  
Korra looked at Asami and winked. "Come on Asami, you can do this, WE can do this." She thought  
They took a seat. Asami on the right, Korra on the left.  
The servants came in with trays filled with food, they were only with three, not ten...  
"I hope you guys are hungry" Hiroshi said  
Korra already started to drool when she smelled the scent of the food in front of her. She waited until Asami took a spoon of mashed potatos, she then took a piece of chicken from the tray in front of her. She added salade and fries, "Best combo ever!"  
Asami had started with a light meal. Salade and a small spoon of potatos.  
Her dad filled his plate with meat and fries, no vegetables.  
They ate in silence, silence before the storm.  
Asami was ready with her first meal when the silence was finally broken.  
"Asami, there was a big storm a few weeks ago... How did it go? I forgot about it because like i said, i'm working on a big project." He took a bite out of his salade  
"It wasn't as bad like always" She smiled to girl in front of her.  
"She was lucky i stayed the night..." Korra stopped talking but it was already too late. "Wait... What??" He knew

Asami could lie but then she would only make it worse. The plan was to wait a little longer but it looks like it was time. She looked at her dad, "Dad i n-need to tell you something..."  
Hiroshi filled up with rage, he turned red, "Asami..."  
"I..." She started  
"Stop Asami..." The father groaned  
"I love her dad..." A single tear dropped down.  
Hiroshi lost it.  
He stood up, almost flipping the table. He points to Korra, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
Korra didn't know how to react, "Well, i'm sorry that your daughter fell in love with me!" She screamed back.  
Hiroshi took his knife, pointing it right to Korra.  
"Not again..." Korra thought while she stepped backwards alongside the table.  
As the younger girl took a step back, the man took one to her. Hiroshi was focusing on Korra, totally forgetting about his daughter who smoothly slid across the table, kicking the hand with the knife and send the knife flying.  
He was shocked that his own daughter kicked him. He looked at his damaged hand, "She hurt me because she protected this girl, her own father..." He thought while he fell to his knees, still not taking his eyes off his own red, bruised hand.  
"What have i done?" He whispered, realizing everything he had been doing for the last months, even years. He didn't dare to look up. He failed as a father.  
Asami looked down at her father, literally and figuratively. She felt angry, sad, reliefed but most of all... Disappointed. She had no need to cry or scream or anything, she just would love to go home with her girlfriend.  
Korra on the other hand felt rage. This was supposed to go better, he should have accept it but no...  
She calmed down when she saw Asami turn around to her. Her eyes looking into the jade eyes.  
"Just let's go home... Please"  
Korra nodded.  
Asami turned back around, her dad still looking down, "I hope you'll change your mind but if you don't... Just never contact me again and if you ever DARE trying to hurt her again..." She stopped, she wouldn't let anger control her right now.  
Asami took the smooth hand of her girlfriend, grabbed their bagages and left.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that...  
> I know it was like a quick second and it was over but it's still not the end guys... Anything can happen...  
> Got any commentary or stuff?? Feed me with comments and motivate me! :D  
> See you next time!


	39. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real small chapter

The ride home last longer than ever, the worst thing was that there was an awkward silence between them. Through their relationship, there was NEVER an awkward silence.  
"Sorry..." Korra mumbled but still clear enough to be heard.  
"Why?" Asamis voice was... normal?? That was the last thing Korra expected.  
"If i didn't blurred that out we could have 'prepared' him for the impact, but no it was just like a bomb. Ugh, i'm an idiot..." The whole ride she mentally slapped her for like 20 times.  
"Can we talk about this home?"  
"Yeah, sure..."

She threw the keys on the counter, it was already late.  
She was tired, from everything. She just wanted to go to sleep, this day couldn't go worse but the universe loved to prove her wrong.  
Asami changed during the ride, she loved to scream, cry or even hit something.  
Korra felt so guilty for everything, she just wanted to leave, "I think, i'm gonna sleep in my room tonight..." She couldn't stay with Asami tonight. It didn't felt right, after what she had done.  
When Korra turned away, she almost fell when two arms embraced her, "Korra, it isn't your fault. If you want to leave, i understand but don't feel guilty." The older girl whispered in her lovers ear. They stayed a bit longer in the hug.  
"Can i stay?" Korra finally asked. This was were she belonged, right in Asamis pale arms  
A smile appeared on Asamis face, "Ofcourse." Korra always knew how yo calm her down, she needed the blue eyed girl  
They broke the embrace and went to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this small chapter but i didn't know what i should write next. My dad had a car accident and it fucked me up, he just has a broken leg but it was quite a shock.


	40. ANNOUNCEMENT 3

Sorry for another announcement, i make more announcements than i write my story but i want to update you guys.  
First i wanna talk about this story, like i'm saying for the past 371 years, it's gonna end soon. Unfortunately, i can't write in the weekend this time. Why? Well, thusday (we have a free day on monday) i need to finish my speaking exam for dutch + i need to read a book of 171 pages for the same day AND I CAN'T READ ANYMORE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE FANFICTION! UGHHH! These fics i'm reading are better than this boring book i have to read, i just wanna cry in a corner.

Second, like i said, my dad has an accident but his fine so i'm feelling a lot better than the last time.

Third, i really really wanna thank all the people who are reading my story, who comment on them and are leaving kudos, i love all single one of you guys!

So, i wanna apoligize this one last time for that it takes a lot of time but the next chapter will come soon, maybe i can already start it this weekend. See you wonderfull people next time!

Ps: My exams start the 15th june so that's another time that i can't write but i hope i'm finished by then with this fic.


	41. Deal with it!; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck school and homework, here's a new chapter!  
> I don't know about this one, i was working on the end around 1am, i'm so sorry if it sucks

Asamis eyes met the ceiling.  
It was around something pm, she probably missed 2 classes by now and she had no intension to attend the other ones.  
Her lover was already gone, Korra decided to go to her lessons, while earning a sad look from Asami. Asami rolled around, she placed her nose right on Korras pillow and took a deep sniff. She always thought that she was a bit of a creep but hell, it was her girlfriend, besides, the smell made her calm.

She released a big sigh and tried to stand up. Unfortunately, her bed was stronger than herself so she just kept laying down.  
She was still tired from the night and the day before. Asami kept dreaming over what happened in the mansion. She woke up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily and covered in sweat... The nightmares were back. She didn't dare to wake up Korra at the moment, thinking that she could use the rest.  
That her dad would just gave her this one small thing but no he has to be a jerk.  
"Come on Asami" She sat upright, "Don't be lazy and stand up" Her two feet touched the cold floor, "With a bit of motivation, everything works" She smiled at herself.  
She took the hoodie from Korra, pulled it on and strolled to the kitchen.

Strolling in the kitch, she got a flashback from Korra.  
Her 'dancemoves' with her butt and the cute thought that plain strawberries could be breakfast, made her chuckle.  
"My idiot" she smiled. She could definitely use her girlfriend right now, Korra always brought a smile on her face.  
Asami opened the door of the fridge, "Nice... Nothing..." Even the eggs were gone. She took her phone and started messaging Korra.

To: MY girlfriend XX (2:40pm): *Can you please come over with something to eat after class?? My fridge is empty :( I'll pay it back :* XX*

She took a bottle of water out of the fridge and dragged herself to bed again, she had nothing usefull to do

20 minutes or so later, Korra entered the room. Asami already dosed off.  
Korra placed the bag with fresh bagles on the nightstand and sat on the side of the bed. She took a look at the sleeping beauty, she thought it was weird that she was still asleep but it was probably because yesterday.  
She smirked when she noticed that Asami had her blue hoodie on, she looked so cute in Korras clothes.  
Korra gently pushed the sleeping girl, "Wake up, sleepy head" she whispered  
Asami woke up screaming, eyes wide open. It was one of her nightmares. Korra fell of the side from fear, but quickly recovered.  
"I'm here. You're with me" she quickly wrapped her arms around the girl, "Shhh, it was just a dream"  
Asami kept grabbing for air and she finally succeed.  
In the proces, Korra kept rubbing her back while whispering comforting things in her ear, "Wtf just happened?? She seemed fine just like 2 minutes before..."

"Feel better?" Korra backed off a bit so she could see Asamis face. The green eyes didn't shine as before and the red lips were pale.  
Asami just gave a quick nod, "Can you please give me some water?" Her voice almost a whisper  
"Ofcourse sweetie"  
She gently placed the bottle on Asamis lips, water entered her lovers mouth.  
The bottle was put away and she focused back on Asami. Her fingers wiped away the water around the pink lips.  
"I didn't want you to see me like this" She looked down, Korra was so happy when she told that the nightmares were away but now that they're back...  
"Hey hey, don't say that okay? I'm your girlfriend, i supposed to know these things"  
Korra placed her hand on Asamis cheek, "What did you dream about?"  
It was quiet for a moment.  
"It was about yesterday right?"  
Asami looked back up right into the blue irises, that was good enough for Korra. She was done with all of it  
She gave a quick peck on the cheek and stood right up  
"Wait where are you going??" Asami asked, still tired  
"I'm gonna fix this, don't worry" Korra took her phone and stepped out of the room, "Bolin i need a lift... To the Sato mansion..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just motivate me to not stab a person at school tomorrow, i just wanna lay down and sleep.  
> Still i hope you enjoy
> 
> Sorry for another 'part -put number here-' chapter


	42. Deal with it!; part 2

"Thanks for driving me, i need... I need to do something" She didn't see cleary, anger deceived her vision. It was probably a bad idea to go head-to-head with Hiroshi while she was boiling from anger.  
"It's no problem" Bolin was quiet during the ride, he felt something radiating from Korra and it wasn't happiness so he just stayed with his nose out of her business  
He jumped when Korra gave the signal to turn in the small street, they had arrived.

"Verification?" It was the same voice as before.  
"It's Korra, Asamis girlfriend. I wanna talk with Hiroshi." Her voice was determined  
There was just static for a moment. They both thought they wouldn't open the gates.  
"Welcome" The gates opened

Bolin parked in front of the door, "Can you wait here please? I promise to hurry up"  
"Take your time" he smiled to Korra  
She smiled back and stepped out of the car. She stopped in front of the door. She remembered the first time she stood in front of Asamis, so much happened since then... So much grew between them and she didn't had a single idea of regret.  
She shook herself back to reality and knocked on the door.  
She was suprised it was Hiroshi himself that opened the door, "Korra... Come in" He stepped aside so she could enter.  
She turned around to Bolin, who was doing something on his phone. She sighed and entered.

They walked through the mansion, it was bigger than she thought when she first walked in here.  
"Let's talk in my office"  
He opened the door. This room was huge. Blueprints and designs covered the walls, dark wooden furniture that held alcohol and files and ofcourse a big office.  
He took place behind his desk, "Sit down Korra."  
She stayed in her place but then it hit her, "Why isn't he mad?? Where are the knives? The guns? Why is he polite??" It still wasn't enough to withhold what was on her mind  
"I rather stand, i'm not staying long."  
"Okay" He was waiting for Korra  
There she stood. He was vulnerable now, she could spit anything what she want but she didn't. She took a deep breath and released the anger with it when she let it out.  
"Just one question... Why can't you just accept that Asami and i are happy with eachother? Why can't you just deal with it?" Her voice was shaky but calm at the same time.  
Asamis dad let out a sigh, "Korra... I'm sorry what happened yesterday... I..." He couldn't get out his words.  
"A 'sorry' is not gonna cut it" Thinking about Asami filled her again with anger. This time she was screaming, "Did you know she had nightmares about yesterday??!! She didn't had a nightmare since 3 weeks or so! Since we're togheter...!"  
A sad expression appeared on his face, "I didn't know she had nightmares..."  
"Oh, she has! About yesterday, about you, about her mom..."  
It became quiet for a moment, the only thing that made noise was Korras heavy breathing.  
"Yesterday, after you left, i had time to think. I couldn't sleep from the realisation of what i had done. Like you said, it's not gonna cut it but i'm sorry Korra... Sorry for not approving, for being a mad man and pointing a knife at you... I'm sorry for everything..."  
"Call her"  
"He?"  
"Call your daughter and repeat what you just said. I'm leaving." Her voice found her calm again.  
"Korra wait... For making things clear, i accept your love. I'm sorry i didn't earlier but i needed time to think and i finally accept it."  
"You don't have to tell me, tell her" She exited the office and found her way back to the front door. She stepped outside and entered the car.

"How did it go?" Bolin started the car  
"Perfect" She smiled while she couldn't stop her happy tears. Asami and her finally could be togheter in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too short? :(  
> I don't know what i could add. If you know something, comment i shall add it next chapter   
> ps: i don't know if it's gonna be just 2 chapters, we'll see


	43. And they lived...

On the way home, Korras phone started vibrating. Asami was calling her.  
"Hello?" Korra answered not knowing what to expect  
Asami was crying, her voice was dry and shaky, "M-my dad just called me... Thank you, thank you so much. Please come home now, i just want you here with me"  
It was a demand Korra couldn't resist, "Just a few more minutes sweetie"  
"I'm sooo gonna spoil you tonight" Asami let out a chuckle through her sobbing, she blew her nose.  
"Can't wait" She said in a smile  
Asami hung up, Korra wished she could teleport to her beloved one.

The stairs to the first floor were a hell, 20 steps of pure hell. The weirdest thing was that she didn't do anything today except going to class, getting bagels for Asami and battling the biggest emotional battle ever. It was already late so exhaustion started to struck her. Korra just wanted to lay in bed with her girlfriend today, fall asleep in pale arms while she made small cirlces on Asamis back.

Her fist hardly touched the door when it flew open. Asami had dry tear marks on her face and her nose had a red shine but still, there she stood with the biggest smile Korra ever saw.  
"Hai" Korra grinned, she was proud of herself. Seeing the smile on Asamis face gave a nice warm feeling and it was all because of her  
Asami jumped in Korras arms while she wrapped her own around the water tribe girl, "My room, now" Asami whispered in a kind of way that Korras whole spine shivered.  
She swallowed and nodded while she followed the older women to the bedroom.  
It looked like Asami was already prepared. Small candles were placed around the room and were lit. Asami took Korras shirt and ripped it right of her girlfriends body. Korra wanted to complain about Asami ripping her favourite shirt but the look in Asamis eyes made her shiver even more.  
Jade eyes observed Korras purple brah and muscled abdomen, "Like what you see?" She said with one brow raised and a sleepy voice. She was tired but she was determined to keep her eyes open for this.  
The jade eyes moved at Korras face. Lust and desire was the only thing she could see in the sparkling eyes.  
"Lay down" Asamis tone was... Arousing...  
"On my back or..."  
"Stomach" Asami already cut her off.  
She obeyed and crawled on the bed were she and her girlfriend had passed many nights, ofcourse she did this while she stuck her butt out when fitted. The dominator couldn't resist and bit her underlip.  
Asami crawled on top of the younger girl who was in a purple brah and who still had her jeans on.  
The girl on top took something out of her nightstand. A bottle with a clear fluid in it, was in her hand.  
"What is... AAAA ASAMI THAT'S COLD!" Cold oil dripped on the tanned back. Asami chuckled at the reaction of the girl who had lived almost her entire life in the cold.  
"Yeah, laugh. Just wait and see..." Korra threatened.  
Asami placed her soft hand on the oil and started rubbing it over Korras back, "Okay... This feels good." She closed her eyes for a moment... Until Asami tried to untie her bra, but because of the oil on her hands, she failed, "Wait, i'll get that." Korra had threw the purple boobie-prison right of her body in no time.  
"Looks like you need to practice some more... AAAAAA, Okay, okay, sorry!" Asami placed some extra pressure.  
The pale hands movements were amazing, every spot on Korras back was treated with care. The girl on top kissed the scar on Korras shoulder blade. Korra felt every muscle relax, she felt like she was on a cloud.  
Asami suddenly stopped, she moved to Korras left ear, "This was just the beginning. Let me jump in something extra... 'comfortable'. Be right back."  
Asami stepped to the bathroom without an answer from Korra.

She switched into her sexiest lingerie set, traced her lips with red lipstick (ofcourse the kind that left red kisses) and sprayed herself with her finest and most expensive perfume, that Korra loved so much.  
She took a small breath before she opened the door. She striked the sexiest pose she could think of, "Let's start round 2..."  
Korra didn't budge, "Korra?..."  
With every step she set to Korra, the louder Korras snores became, "Oh. My. God."  
Exhaustion won Korra over and she dosed off.  
Asami sighed and took place next to the sleeping girl, "You had one job Korra..." Her back was still drenched. Asami stood back up and wiped the oil away with a towel from the bathroom.  
"You're goddamn lucky you look cute." She threw the towel on the ground next to the, extinguish all the flames from the candles and joined Korra.  
She took another blanket for the two of them, she didn't dare to wake up the other girl.  
She leaned her head on her hand while she looked at her girlfriend, "So this is it? Everything is fine? My dad approves, Luma leaves Korra alone and we're happy with eachother..." The thoughts brought a smile on her face. She lays her head on the soft pillow and snuggled closer to the snorring.  
Asami placed a small soft kiss on Korras forehead, "I'll save... you... Asami..."  
"Probably a dream" she thought while she had to suspress a laugh.  
She took another moment to admire the pretty girl in front of her before she went to her own wonderful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys listen, i think this is my last chapter (yay?) Butttttttt i don't know, the ending isn't spectaculair sooo i have an alternative thing. Like you can see is the name of this chapter 'and they lived...', normally it's 'And they lived happily ever after' so i CAN make another one but to be serious i like the way it ended. Korra and Asami are happy, everything is fixed. I also didn't want to end it with a sex scene, i'm not like that (sorry :(...) maybe i could make one in the future...  
> If this is my last chapter i wanna thank all of you wonderful, amazing, beautiful people for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. We're now around 4500 hits and OMFG i never expected this much you know, you guys are freaking awesome!  
> My story is at it's end and the result isn't that bad you know. First it was so hard and it was bad but i'm practicing and i'm getting better :). 'Love sucks' was hard to write because i didn't know where i wanted to go with this story so a tip is to plan you're story before you start or it's just gonna fuck everything up.  
> I could have made this better if i my grammar wasn't limited but like you know, i'm dutch so it's harder for me. I repeat a lot of words and because i have 43 chapters, you'll probably notice it :(  
> But this was my first story and even though i had some problems with, i loved to write it and i'm proud of my result.  
> Now it's finished, i can finally start again with my second story.
> 
> Like always, I love all of you, i hope you enjoyed this fanfic and see you at my second story.
> 
> Ps: Oh yeah, i wanna give a special shoutout to Th3ViSTa for supporting me like hell, he/she always motivated me with his/her amazing comments. Ofcourse their are many others who did the same but this person was with me since the beginning of this fic and stayed with me till the end, thank you for that!
> 
> (Again, it's late at night so i could have made some mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or tips? Let me know!


End file.
